


Stalkerx

by 1angel2heart



Series: HisoGon Short Stories☆ [2]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Dubcon Cuddling, Dubious Consent, Explicit Language, F/M, M/M, Non-Consensual Groping, Non-Consensual Kissing, Non-Consensual Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2018-05-10 16:07:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 23,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5592583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1angel2heart/pseuds/1angel2heart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In this AU, Hisoka is a High School Year 2 Student and Gon is his underclassman who recently entered the same school. As a member of one of the top gangs in that school, it is well known that Hisoka is a delinquent and a troublemaker. Like complete opposites, Gon struggles to endure school life while Hisoka revels in leading a problematic life. Hisoka has the potential to be a top student but is bored by the regimented nature of schoolwork and chooses to pass his time by either fighting or watching Gon from the shadows – always nearby but just out of sight. He wants to own him...control him, there is no doubt about that, but will the day ever come when he lets his desires become known to his unsuspecting target?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Delinquents

**Author's Note:**

  * For [one of my friends](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=one+of+my+friends).



 

 

 

 

**Characters:** Hisoka, Gon, Killua, Phantom Troupe (Kuroro, Nobunaga, Phinks, Machi, Kortopi, Shalnark, Shizuku, Feitan, Pakunoda)

**A/N:** This is a gift work for one of my friends, fulfilling a request for a story based on obsession / stalking. She has given permission to share it with the fandom so I'm posting it. Merry Christmas Candice :3

It wasn't requested to be a romance and might be a bit dark (with some humor) because Hisoka is crazy and I don't know what he'll do. Maybe there'd be romance eventually (well there might be an obsessive romance if Hisoka's efforts pay off)?

N.B.: Here, Hisoka (and every Troupe member mentioned) is 17 and Gon is 16.

**DO NOT READ IF YOU HAVE A PROBLEM WITH ANY OF THE WARNINGS LISTED BELOW (BECAUSE THEY WILL SHOW UP EVENTUALLY)...**

**Story Warnings** : Yaoi× Emotional Manipulation × Obsessive Behavior × Graphic Sex Scenes (Male + Female / Yaoi) × Oral Sex × Non-Consensual Oral Sex × Non-Consensual Kissing × Masturbation× Sadism × Blow jobs × Cursing x Mental Instability x Dub Con

**Chapter Warning:** No warnings, except cursing, some violence and obsessive behavior.

**Chapter Summary:** Hisoka's "interests" indirectly causes trouble for the rest of the gang…

**Chapter Dictionary** : [[Sound]]

**Disclaimer:** All characters belong to Yoshihiro Togashi. I do not claim ownership of any of the characters mentioned.

I'm laughing (you'll see why)... Please enjoy!

* * *

 

It was lunchtime, but Hisoka's thoughts were far removed from the bland plate of steamed beans, carrots and white rice in front of him, because right at that moment, he wanted to be eating something else.

His stomach growled and his eyes narrowed like a predator preparing to make a kill. Looking at his favorite muse was doing strange things to him again and the anticipation of tasting, of _**feeling**_ that delightfully smooth caramel colored skin beneath his tongue made his appetite peak.

_Nice...~_

He licked his lips, his eyes focused intensely on, and never once leaving their target.

_Oh_ _Gon Freecs._ _..~you_ _'re only in your_ _f_ _irst year_ _, but_ _o_ _hhh~_ _you_ _'re nice..._ _so nice indeed…_ _Maybe it_ _'s time, maybe today is the day..._ —one corner of his lips lifted in an evil half-smirk— _Should I really tell you how much I want you? How I_ _'ve_ _ **wanted**_ _you for years? ~  
_

Hisoka tapped his chin thoughtfully, pondering this as his eyes shifted upward to study Gon's face carefully. _Mmm_ _and what is this_ _,_ _you_ _'re_ _wearing that rather interesting expression on_ _your_ _face today again~_

Gon frowned deeper and his breath hitched as if Gon's pain made him want him even more. "You're so sad aren't you? ~" he asked under his breath as his eyes settled on the frown tugging Gon's lips downward.

And whilst those golden eyes continued to gaze unashamedly, a few tables away at the other end of the crowded dining hall sat the subject of their attention, totally oblivious to this lustful perusal and just how close he'd come many times to Hisoka acting on the dark desires hidden from him. Gon knew nothing of what Hisoka wanted to do to his body if given the chance, of his feelings or how much the other loved looking at and imagining all the ways to ruin him.

And today especially, Gon seemed not only unaware of Hisoka's lust, but of everything around him as he sat there, looking down at his food but not eating.

Despite being surrounded by a lively group of noisy classmates who occasionally poked at him and threw their steamed beans at each other, the young man took no part in their activities or amiable conversation. Instead, he wore a distant, sad expression on his face that Hisoka was convinced no one other than him noticed, or knew the reason for.

Just then, another boy joined him at that table and the persistent frown on Gon's face disappeared somewhat, replaced now with a ghostly smile. It was Hisoka's turn to frown now as he eyed the young man with the short, fluffy white hair that he usually saw at Gon's side; the only one that Gon seemed to smile for anymore.

_Stop smiling at him Gon...  
_

__

Hisoka watched sourly as the once vacant chair next to Gon was soon occupied and one pale arm lightly draped itself over the back of Gon's chair. The white-haired intruder quickly placed and opened the homemade bento box he had been carrying on the table between them then leaned closer as if describing the different things inside.

Golden eyes focused on the hand that seemed to be edging closer to Gon's back.

_Unknown...I can't act...my intentions need to remain unknown to Gon and I—damn..._

Reminding himself of his objectives seemed not to be working this time and Hisoka felt his control slipping away.

His hands balled into tight fists on the table and he suppressed the desire to go over to where Gon was and drag him off somewhere where he could fuck him until the younger man confessed to him loudly, over and over again who he really belonged to.

**_Me, Gon...you belong to me...you're mine, no one else's..._ **

It wasn't right, he was the only one Gon was supposed to smile for, the only one who was supposed to—

He gasped and his eyes narrowed to slits when the same boy touched Gon's shoulder and leaned forward to whisper something in his ear that had Gon smiling genuinely this time.

**_Gon.._ ** **_your friend seems to be having a slight problem keeping his hands to himself. I'm the only one who's supposed to touch you Gon. You don't know it yet but you will._ **

Hisoka ground his teeth when the hand on Gon's shoulder idly drifted down to the middle of his back as Gon leaned forward to take a spoonful of whatever it was the other was offering into his mouth. Apparently, Gon's friend had just succeeded in getting him to start eating and that victorious smile accompanied by an unmistakably accomplished look in cerulean eyes made Hisoka's blood boil.

_Gon is eating from another boy's lunch..._

_Gon is smiling at another..._

His eyes snapped back to the hand that continued to linger where (in Hisoka's opinion) it shouldn't be, before slipping further downwards until those fingertips were pressed against Gon's lower back when the boy fed him another spoonful of food.

_Touching..._

_Touching..._

**_Stop touching my..._ **

Hisoka couldn't control it anymore.

_That's it._ He mentally put the white-haired kid on his personal hit list. **_He's so dead. How dare he touch my fruit with_ —**

[[Thump]]

At the impact, Hisoka casually rubbed the back of his head but made no other move.

"Looking at Gon again?" came a clearly irritated, very familiar voice next to him but he chose not to look in its direction.

In response, Hisoka only shifted slightly in his seat to make himself more comfortable and propped his chin on the heel of his palm. "I'm not looking at him, I'm observing him~"

"What's the difference? You still look like a fucking stalker to me."

Hisoka finally tore his gaze away from Gon to glance briefly up at the person who had come to join him at the lunch table. She was standing to his left and looking incredibly hostile, as if she was about to hit him over the head with her textbook again. "Looking beautiful as always _**Ms. Machi,**_ " he muttered with false admiration, smirking with the knowledge that she always hated it whenever he called her that.

"Did you do something different with your hair? Highlights maybe? ~" When she made no comment other than to drop the math book she was holding in front of him with a heavy thud, he grinned. "I never knew math books were made to hit people over the head with~"

"Well now you know asshole." Machi put one hand on her hip. "You promised me that we'd go over your notes during lunch before the exam this afternoon. But you never showed up."

"Seems like I forgot. How nice of you to come all this way to remind me~"

Machi took one look and his annoyingly smug, unapologetic face and gritted her teeth. "No, I came all this way to fucking kill you, you jerk."

The eerie calm to her words would have frightened average men or at least made them watch their next words but Hisoka never considered himself average.

And people doubted that he was even completely sane to begin with.

"Are you angry because you were were lonely waiting all by yourself for me? ~" He made a sound of mock contemplation in the back of his throat. "But didn't you like it all the time back when I'd make you wait before I put my—"

Machi snatched him by the collar and hoisted him to her so that he was forced to stand and his chair clattered to the ground. A hushed silence descended on the large room. "I dare you to finish that sentence," she ground out through tightly clenched teeth. Even though Hisoka was much taller than her, the unwavering, harsh grip she had on his shirt forced him to bend to her height.

Hisoka looked down at her lips. "Do you want me to finish that sentence or show you what I was trying to say in a more practical, _**enjoyable**_ way? ~" he drawled, his words heavy with lewd intent.

"I swear one of these days I'll flay that stupid-ass smirk off your—"

[[Thump]]

[[Thump]]

Nobunaga, who was sitting across from Hisoka and next to Kuroro had banged on the table to interrupt her. He'd immediately realized that this was going turn into another heated fight and was in no mood to play referee this time when it got out of control. "Hey don't give the bastard the benefit of attention. You know better than to—"

"Why don't you shut up?!" Machi growled moodily at him before turning back to Hisoka.

"Um..." Nobunaga was confused. _What did I do..._

Shalnark patted him emphatically on the shoulder. "It's pointless getting involved with those two; this is like foreplay for them," he whispered to him.

"I heard that!" Machi pointed at Shalnark who was sitting next to Nobunaga. "Come tell me that to my face, nerd!"

"You call me a nerd like it's an insult," Shalnark mumbled with a slight shrug of his shoulders.

"I don't care if they kill each other," Phinks interjected, gesturing to Machi at his left, who was now violently shaking Hisoka, who didn't seem to mind at all. Hisoka had been sitting next to him and he was not happy that Hisoka was now getting beat up _**next**_ to him as well. "All I care is that they don't get any blood on me." He scoffed. "We just got to change into our new summer uniforms you know."

" _ **That's**_ what you're concerned about?" Feitan asked disbelievingly, looking across at him from beside Shalnark. "I must admit, you never cease to amaze me..."

"Hey, hey," Phinks said, popping his collar and making a showy gesture of brushing dust off his shoulders. "A guy's gotta look good."

Shizuku watched as he proceeded to pull out a small comb from his front shirt pocket. "I swear one of these days you'd go bald," she said simply.

His face flushed in anger and he bared his teeth briefly before shouting, "What an awful thing to wish upon your classmate! Take that back or else—!"

"Or else what?" she asked.

"You..."

"No. I won't take it back because I wasn't wishing, I was merely predicting an outcome based on your actions," Shizuku replied, eyeing Phinks one last time before going back to busy herself with finishing the rest of her lunch and not caring whether or not she had made him angrier.

Frowning at the way Shizuku was ignoring him, Phinks continued to stare her down, and eventually, she looked back up to see him still watching her. Curiously assessing his displeased expression, she ventured, "What's with that aggressive look on your face? Want to fight me?"

Phinks hesitated, glancing quickly at Kuroro who, despite the noise Hisoka and Machi were making opposite him, was calmly sipping on his tea with his eyes closed. He looked back to her. Shizuku appeared as harmless as a little mouse sitting there next to Feitan but he knew better than to judge her based on appearances. The girl was a powerhouse and recently ranked at number two in the region in the high schools' women's wrestling tournaments last year and since she was currently preparing for this year's junior international matches, Phinks knew that meant that she was in top shape. Engaging her in a fight would be a very stupid thing to do, but unfortunately for him though, he **_did_ ** like a challenge. He cracked his knuckles and grinned. "W—"

"You,"—Pakunoda tapped him on his shoulder—"You're not thinking of fighting here too are you?"

"No, I—"

"Hey someone stop them," Kortopi cut in with a harsh whisper, gesturing to Hisoka and Machi at the end of the table. "The dean's coming!"

"Damn it," Shizuku swore softly. "One of the other students must have called him..."

"Phinks, you're the closest, do something!" Nobunaga added hurriedly.

Phinks knew what he had to do, but with this knowledge came the awareness that trying would hurt rather than help at this point. And he definitely wasn't about to get involved again after what happened the last time when he'd gotten beat up too because Machi thought that he was taking Hisoka's side. It was common knowledge that no one except Kuroro could break up the one-sided smackdown between Hisoka and Machi whenever it happened and if Kuroro decided not to get involved, all they could do was look on helplessly.

And that's what they did, eyes darting from the spectacle the two were making to the angry dean who was quickly cutting through the small crowd of students (that had gathered a safe distance away from their table) to step towards them with purposeful strides.

"...and if you know what's good for you, you'd stop all your shit," Machi growled, kicking Hisoka in the shin and pulling down hard on his collar to slam his face against the surface of the table. She leaned close to his ear. "You'd stop with the stalking and perverted nonsense especially," came her dangerous whisper. "You're making Danchou look bad; so consider this a warning and—"

"How about _**all**_ of you consider detention, after school, a warning?" a new voice bellowed, interrupting her tirade. Machi turned to see the dean looking down at her with a pronounced frown on his face. She released Hisoka's collar and stepped away from him but it was clear that anything done now in trying to repair the situation would be futile. _Shit, I let this fucker get to me again._

Still she tried something. "But sir, I can't do detention this afternoon; I have practice for Kendo club at 4:30. We have a tournament coming up and I'm the—"

"No excuses," the dean replied firmly. "I will look forward to seeing you all in class 2F at 4pm sharp. Lord knows this band of rascals needs some discipline."

Nobunaga frowned as he walked off. "Wait...did he just say all of us?"

"I suppose he did~" Hisoka smiled, straightening his shirt and licking the blood from the corner of his lip.

"I wasn't asking you—"

"Ignore Hisoka," Pakunoda reminded him. "The real issue here is that now we have an hour of detention this afternoon."

" _ **Two**_ hours!" Nobunaga corrected her. "But why the hell must all of us suffer when this freak,"—he pointed to Hisoka who had returned to his seat next to Phinks—"was the one that started this?!"

"It's simple," Kuroro said, speaking up for the first time. "All of you had the opportunity to stop them from making a scene but no one did, so the punishment must be shared."

Everyone at the table looked on in silent agreement, understanding that although Kuroro had said nothing while they were all being rowdy with each other, he now expected them to follow the school's rules and accept the consequences of their actions. They won't be permitted to skip out on detention today.

Nobunaga though, remained dissatisfied with this and being one who was hardly ever afraid to talk back to their boss, decided to voice his concerns about the way they had to face the punishment meted out by the dean. "With all due respect boss, since you stated that we have to **_all_ ** share the punishment, wouldn't this include you as well? After all, you _**were**_ sitting at this table too when the dean spoke."

Kuroro lowered the chawan that once held his green tea and smiled down at it. "Sorry to disappoint you Nobu, but I have a pressing appointment at that time."

"But the dean said—"

"Oh?" Kuroro smirked. "His announcement didn't include me and even the dean knows not to question me on that. I am the one who decides whether or not I attend detention and today I'm busy."

At that exact moment a bell sounded and pushing back his chair with a loud screech, he got up to leave; but before taking another step forward, Kuroro paused, his back still to them. "Lunchtime's over. We may be a gang but we're far from being dim-witted delinquents, so don't be late to your classes and make sure to do well on your Pre-Calculus exam." He looked back and his steely grey eyes narrowed on all of them while they avoided his gaze like petulant children. "Make Spider look good."

"Hai," they chorused as he whipped his gaze from them and strode toward the exit.

"Mmm~" Hisoka watched Kuroro walk away and sighed contentedly. "I just love how cool he is~"

"Oh shut up," Machi grumbled, getting up as he did. "Don't be acting happy just because you don't have a test to study for this afternoon." She picked up her heavy math text and turned to look up at him with a frown. "If you hadn't been specially selected along with Danchou and Shal to do the Advanced Calculus Program last year, while we were all doing Pre-Calculus, you would have still been stuck in this class with the rest of us."

Hisoka brushed his crimson hair back from his face with one hand and leaned close to her ear. "It is said that jealously is an ugly emotion but why does it make you even more appealing? ~"

As his breath ghosted over her skin, Machi flushed and brought a hand up to push him away roughly. "Go away already."

"Ok, but I'll be seeing _**you**_ ,"—Hisoka looked pointedly down at her short pleated plaid skirt as if he could see through it and licked his lips—"this afternoon~"

"Dream on dipshit!" she shouted as he stepped back from her, but Hisoka only waved, making sure that she saw his twisted, perverted smile before turning away.

Machi resisted the urge to hurl the textbook after him.

"Urgh, he's so lecherous it's disgusting," Machi muttered contemptuously, turning back to the rest of the group instead of watching him walk off. "Every day I'm reminded why breaking up with him was the best decision I've made in my life. I swear I was fucking drunk the day I agreed to date that loser."

"..." No one at the table made any comment in response to that statement, although they each wanted to yell their own variation of, 'Well if you're so happy to be rid of him, why are you two still fucking?'

"Come on guys, what are you all doing sitting there looking at me like that for? Danchou already told us not to be late, so we need to get going..."—she looked sourly in the direction in which Hisoka had disappeared—"although I can't promise him I'll do well on the Pre-Calculus test. That damn Hisoka jerk skipped out on studying with me."

As they followed Machi out of the cafeteria and down the hall to their first afternoon class, Nobunaga bent down to whisper to Kortopi, "I think it's time we all find somewhere else to eat. I don't think I can take any more detentions because of Hisoka and Machi fighting. We always seem to get caught up in it and I can't keep missing Kendo Club."

Kortopi looked up at him and nodded. "I think Machi is going to kill us if we avoid her, but I must admit you're right."

"Let me in on the conversation too!"

The unexpected voice gave them both a start when they turned around to see how close Machi was standing to them.

_What?_

_Where the hell did she come from?!_

"Well?" she insisted. "What are you two talking about back here? Share the convo with me. Seems like it was a pretty interesting topic for you to not even notice I had come to stand next to you."

Nobunaga was sweating bullets. "We—"

Feitan's laugh interrupted him. "I can't wait to hear this."

"Shut up shorty!" He turned back to Machi and swallowed hard. "Well...considering everything that's been happening lately, we—"

"We were just contemplating eating somewhere else," Phinks quickly cut in. He had been walking close to him and Kortopi and having overheard their conversation, he was fully aware that Nobunaga was about to tell her exactly what they had been discussing. At this point, with Machi so enraged with Hisoka and nervous about the test, Phinks was sure that the truth was definitely not the way to go and would probably get her so angry that they'd all be killed. "You see," he continued, "there is no reason to eat in the cafeteria at this time of the year since the weather is definitely good enough to have our lunch outdoors."

"That's true," Machi agreed with a smile, believing the half lie. "From tomorrow we could do that then."

_Nice save._ Nobunaga smiled at Phinks and gave him a thumbs up as Machi turned to walk into the classroom. If they all ate outdoors, since Hisoka was obsessed with watching Gon throughout the lunch period, he would most likely not follow them, thereby removing the stimulus for Machi's anger and the negative attention from them.

"What are you two losers still doing standing out here?!" Machi demanded as she came back out of the classroom and marched towards them.

"You know, we were just d—ow, ow, ouch! Dammit girl that hurts!" Nobunaga protested as he suddenly found himself being pulled by the ear into the classroom.

Machi ignored his pain. "One of the students said that sensei won't be here and a sub would be his replacement, but we all know that means a boring reading assignment, so it's still a free period anyway," she explained, grabbing Phinks' wrist to pull him into the room faster than he was following. "Let's use this extra time to study diligently for the test."

"Wow," Phinks muttered with a low whistle. "A free period huh?"

"Ok then, it's settled, as futile as the effort would possibly be," Pakunoda mumbled as she, Shalnark, Shizuku, Feitan and Kortopi followed the trio in, "I'll help you guys with a quick review of the key concepts."

"Wait..." Shizuku said, slowing her steps. "We have a test today?"

"Yes, last period. Haven't you been paying attention to **_anything_ ** at all?" Feitan rolled his eyes and nudged Shalnark. "Why am I not surprised she forgot...?"

At that, Shalnark stopped typing away on his smartphone and looked up at the rest of the group with a grin. "Good luck Paku, you'll need it," he commented with a laugh, patting her on the back. "I'm off to Comp Sci."

Sighing, Pakunoda ignored him as he left and continued, "It's a good thing you guys already are good students and I have Danchou's notes. All you have to do is to pay attention and you will..."—she glanced doubtfully at Shizuku whose vacant expression showed that she was busy going over a mental checklist that had nothing to do with calculus—"...well I think _**most**_ of you should do alright."

Machi brightened up instantly. "Thanks Paku, you're an angel!"

Pakunoda frowned. "Next time come study with us instead of believing that Hisoka would help you. You know he just loves riling you up so that he'd get angry sex from you."

"I know," Machi said, finally releasing the two boys she had dragged into the classroom. The other students didn't even bother to look up at them. They were used to the spectacle.

"Sometimes I wonder if you enjoy his games," Pakunoda mumbled, taking a seat at her desk and placing her math notes on top of its smooth surface.

Machi laughed awkwardly, choosing to pull her desk closer to the blonde's instead of responding. "Let's all ace this test now shall we?"

* * *

**A/N:** Mmmm whatcha say...? (Review and share your thoughts)

-Kuroro...what is the point of detention if you get to decide whether or not you're attending? ?

-I bet Hisoka is only doing well in that Advanced Calculus Program because Kuroro is there too and as a result he can't slack off or run away to pick fights =.=

-Can you imagine this chapter animated? LOL. Spider mom Kuroro has his hands full with this ragtag bunch...

-I love writing about the Phantom Troupe ;D

How do you think they'd do on the test?

Who'd do the worst?

**Next Chapter Preview: My Crafty Ex-boyfriend**

Spoiler: Hisoka now has some unresolved sexual tension after seeing someone getting too friendly with his 'fruit'. I wonder who'd give him a chance to relieve that tension?

The next chapter **_will_ ** have smut.

Note: Gon was looking sad and moody because he's got issues. You'll find out what kind soon enough.

NOTE: This is NOT Hisoka x Machi!

XXX

P.S.: The art for this chapter was done by Kamechuu from Tumblr!! Check them out, their art is super rad ;D


	2. Chapter Two: My Crafty Ex-boyfriend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N:
> 
> Thanks so much everyone for the comments on the first chapter of this story, for your kudos and bookmarks. I appreciate you all.
> 
> Please remember, this is not Hisoka x Machi, as there is nothing romantic about what they did here.
> 
> As someone who's only written yaoi so far, this is my first time writing Male / Female sex. Hopefully it came out okay…
> 
> And don't worry, everything after that should be yaoi...
> 
> May you all enjoy this and Candice, I hope you like this part 2 of your gift ^.^ (aggressively wiggles eyebrows)

  
  


**Chapter Summary** : It's time for detention and the troupe gathers but Hisoka has plans that don't include spending his time being punished along with the rest of the gang. What does he intend to do to get out of detention? Will it work? And what could the repercussions be if he succeeds?

 **Chapter Warning** : Rated M for Obscene Language × Emotional Manipulation × Obsessive Behavior × Obsessive Thoughts x Graphic Sex Scene × Oral Sex × Male / Female Sex × Masturbation x Mutual Masturbation x Dubious Consent x Non-Consensual Double Penetration x Voyeurism x Exhibitionism x Filthy Fantasies...

**Chapter Dictionary:**

_Italics are thoughts_

_'Italics in single quotation marks mean the POV person is reading something'_

IM means Instant Messaging / Instant Message (like WhatsApp, etc)

[[sound]]

 **Disclaimers** :

1)All characters belong to Yoshihiro Togashi. I do not claim ownership of any of the characters mentioned.

2) Although the characters are acting a bit irresponsibly, remember that when engaging in sexual practices, to always protect yourself. This has been a public service announcement.

Lol I LOVE Hisoka in this, he's such a fiend and I like how the Phantom Troupe's way of coping with him is to try ignoring his antics. Haha poor them...

And later in the chapter Machi gets something unexpected (Just imagine Hisoka saying "surprise!")

* * *

**Chapter Two: My Crafty Ex-boyfriend**

N.B: Last period, Pre-Calculus Exam…

_Function…domain…graph…oh good gods…what is this?_

_I can't remember what Paku said to do!_

Machi's eyes continued to drift down the test paper in front of her. Everything looked like some kind of language she didn't understand and the sheer amount of the complex equations there made her brain feel as if it was suddenly reduced to mush.

_'Find x in the following equation'…_

_What?!_ Machi felt like setting the paper on fire. **Which** 'x'? ?"

 _Damn…reviewing this with Paku didn't help…_ she thought, knowing that this realization shouldn't even come as a surprise to her. _I can't believe that I actually thought a quick review would have been enough to pass this test…_

One hand came up to rake through her pink hair in frustration. "No…" she groaned, hating that sudden feeling of helplessness that gripped her. _What am I going to do?_ Her gaze darted across the page and at that moment she finally understood why all of her teachers discouraged cramming right before an exam. To do so when she hadn't even studied beforehand was not one of the wisest decisions she'd ever made and for Machi, that 'review session' (as Pakunoda called it) had, in the end turned against her.

_Think…_

_Think…_

_Think!_

She tapped her forehead lightly with her fist but it was no use, her brain had had enough.

Apparently she had exhausted all of her brain cells in trying to keep up and pretend to understand while Pakunoda was going over the complex formulae, that now that she needed to focus on the exam, there was nothing left in her to try anymore.

She was completely drained.

Chancing a glance over at each of the other members of the Troupe, she saw them busily scribbling away on their own tests. Actually, _everyone_ in class was writing; except her.

_Am I the only one stuck at this?_

_No. I can't be._

_At least I'll have company since Shizuku isn't even—_

Blue eyes widened when they finally settled on Shizuku who was seated next to her.

_No…_

The image before her was a sight she had been far from anticipating.

_Oh gods no._

_Even_ **Shizuku** _is writing? But—_

Machi frowned.

_How? She didn't even know_ _about this…_

The realization that she probably really was the only one in class experiencing difficulties with the test made her focus on the paper again and she took a deep breath.

 _I will not be left as the only one to disappoint Danchou,_ Machi thought with new-found determination. _And I'll show that Hisoka jerk that I never needed him to help me study anyway._

Her gaze sharpened as it wandered over the once daunting test items again.

_'What is the domain of this function?'_

_Ha. That's it? I can do that one. Obviously I was getting worried over nothing._

Quickly, Machi brought her pen down to the paper to take advantage of the time left and a few minutes later she was feeling much better than she had been when the test had first started.

A confident smirk played over her lips. _Ooooh this is too easy. Danchou is going to be so proud of me._

XXX

 **N.B.** Class 2F, 3:52 pm

 _Ooooh what the hell was that...that was so hard,_ Machi griped internally.

She had hopelessly secluded herself from the rest of the Troupe and it was as if a dark cloud surrounded her as she sat huddled by the window.

_That should be called Pre-Death and not Pre-Calculus..._

_I can't believe I did so badly…_

"Urgh," she groaned aloud, one side of her face now smooshed against her desk. "I really don't understand how... That test result **had** to be wrong... I made a big mistake…"

"'Test result'…'mistake'?" Shalnark had been predominantly ignoring Machi as she sat by the window, occasionally rambling to herself, but that part of her monologue caught his attention. "What's her problem?" he asked, pointing to where Machi was seated. "Did she find out that she's pregnant or somethi—"

Nobunaga quickly turned in his seat and reached over to pull Shalnark's arm back down to the desk to stop him from pointing. "What's wrong with you? Don't point, she's going to see you!"

"What?" Shalnark asked, confused. "I just asked a simple question about that pregnancy test she's talking abo—"

"Hush! Have you any sense of self-preservation?!" Nobunaga scolded him harshly, his voice carefully lowered.

"But is it true? She's looking like she just found out..."

Directing a frown at him, Nobunaga shook his head in disbelief. "If you spent less time on that laptop and more time observing people, you'd know why she is looking like that."

"That's why I'm asking _you_ about her condition," Shalnark said matter-of-factly, looking at Nobunaga as if he was the one being difficult.

Nobunaga slapped his forehead. _Seriously?_

 _Geez…_ Bringing both hands to rub his temples, he closed his eyes briefly. Obviously, everyone but Shalnark could see that Machi needed to be left alone for now. Hisoka already had her so edgy these days with his antics that they didn't need a careless comment from Shalnark to add to that and make things worse.

"You know what, I don't see what the big deal is," Shalnark said, now frowning too. "If you're not going to tell me, I'll just ask her myself and—"

Nobunaga put up a hand to shush him and looked hastily over at Machi, who was still hunched over her desk groaning and mumbling to herself. "Look. Although it seems that way, it's not the type of test you're thinking she's talking about," he explained. "It's the calculus test we just had; Machi found out when the answers were given after class that she had done poorly."

"Oh I see." Shalnark turned in his seat to face her. "It's not that bad Machi," he called. "I'm sure you could re-sit—"

Machi's head snapped up and she fixed him with a dirty look. "What does a nerd like you even know about re-sitting exams? You're good at everything…" she sobbed, dropping her head back down to the desk again. "Even _Shizuku_ got most of the answers right and she didn't even know that there was going to be a test..."—her breath hitched—"Danchou would be so disappointed in me...I failed him..."

Shalnark shrugged. "Then you should have come by weeks ago when Paku and I were helping the rest of the gang study. If you had studied harder, this test—"

"Danchou! !"

At the hopeless cry, they all turned their attention to the new arrival. It was Phinks, standing by the door and looking around the room as if searching for something.

"What's wrong Phinks?" Shizuku asked. "Didn't Danchou say that—"

"Is Danchou here?!" he continued as if she hadn't spoken, gripping the door jamb and leaning forward to look over all the desks to the far corner of the room. "Why isn't Danchou here?! Maybe this isn't class 2F? Maybe we're all in the wrong place?"

Hisoka, who had also just arrived, looked down at him with a raised eyebrow. "Kuroro obviously isn't coming~" he said, slapping Phinks hard on the shoulder and chuckling wickedly when he almost fell into the room. "You're looking around as if someone shrunk him…or do you think he's become invisible? ~"

Phinks struggled to regain his footing. "Why you—!"

"Mmm? ~" _And what do we have here? ~_ Hisoka was already turning his attention from the now fuming teen as he walked past him, and straight to where Machi was sitting at the far side of the classroom. He placed a kiss on her cheek. "You look like you're in need of some _sexual_ healing~"

"Don't touch me fucker," she grumbled, wiping her face. "It's because of you I disappointed Danchou."

Hisoka straightened up and leaned against the vertical sliding window by her desk. _How predictable~_ he thought, noting that she was trying to blame him for her poor performance on the Pre-Calculus exam just as he'd anticipated.

Closing his eyes and shrugging casually as if absolving himself of all such responsibility, he replied, "You should have studied harder. That's all you need to do to pass a test~"

"That's what I told her," Shalnark mumbled, surprised that he was actually agreeing with something Hisoka had said.

"See," Hisoka smiled down at Machi and gestured to Shalnark. "Even nerd-boy agrees~"

Instead of giving in to the taunt, Shalnark turned his attention to the doorway where Phinks was still standing with a look of disbelief frozen on his face. "Hurry up and come inside. If you keep standing there, the dean is going to come and you'd get in even more trouble."

Phinks finally started to shuffle his way into the classroom as if he was wearing lead bricks for shoes. "I can't believe he really didn't come."

"And I can't believe you were actually expecting Danchou to show up for detention." Pakunoda shook her head as Phinks plopped down on the chair next to her, looking dejected. "Pull yourself together."

"Phinks," Kortopi started, leaning forward to prop his elbows on the table. "Danchou did say that he was not going to be coming today; don't you remember?"

Phinks looked back at the clearly curious look Kortopi was giving him from his visible eye. He sighed. "It's just that I thought—"

"Still nursing your little crush on the boss? ~" Hisoka teased, finally taking the seat next to Machi and crossing his ankles. He gave him a condescending, pitiful look. "It's not like he's ever going to notice you~ Poor Phinks~"

"It's not a crush you ass!" Phinks grated out, quickly jumping up as if the previously imagined weight on his feet was no longer present. "I'd just feel a bit more motivated to sit through this nonsense if the boss was here with us."

"Motivated to do _what_? Masturba—"

[[Bang]]

The adjoined desk in front of Hisoka went crashing into another when one powerful kick from Phinks sent the one before it hurtling into its metal frame but Hisoka did not look the least bit concerned. At the very least, he simply yawned and stretched out his legs further; clearly undaunted by this display of strength and the looming threat of violence.

Phinks gritted his teeth at the thoroughly amused expression on Hisoka's face and promptly started to march toward him. "I swear I'm going to bust your fucking stupid face you a—!"

_"Don't_ _."_

Phinks directed his heated gaze to where Nobunaga was holding his wrist, preventing him from rushing forward. "Let me go, I'm only going to be doing what we all want to do!"

"And what do you think the dean is going to do when he comes in just as you're beating Hisoka up?" Shizuku asked casually, glancing up momentarily from where she was playing a game of All Fours with Kortopi. "You'll have a lot to answer for."

Shalnark nodded in agreement. "Are you willing to risk getting in a lot of trouble just to throw a few punches at Hisoka?" he asked. "He's not worth it. There's better things to do than to feed a troll."

"What do you mean I'm not worth it? ~" Hisoka mumbled, pretending to pout. "That's big talk from someone like you~"

"You just keep pushing your luck Hisoka." Shalnark scoffed, his eyes narrowing. "Don't be surprised if one day the registration department's computers get infected with a virus and it's only your account history that gets wiped clean..."

Hisoka plastered a deliberately innocent, confused expression on his face. "Are you trying to say that you're a virus? ~"

With that response, Shalnark figured out instantly what the other boy was attempting. Hisoka was seeking to acquire a reason to be allowed out of detention by goading one of them into retaliating. All he needed was to be seen by the dean getting beat up on by any one of them. Naturally, depending on the injuries sustained, this would result in the man sending him to either the Nurse's Office or to sit outside, away from his 'assailant' where Hisoka would then sneak out.

It was clear that Hisoka did not care that the person he was planning to use to escape detention would get a harsh reprimand while he'd get out of punishment. Hisoka of course, did not care about anything other than himself and his needs.

 _You've got the wrong person Hisoka, I'm not going to be your pawn today,_ Shalnark thought, turning away from the other teen's smirk to focus on his Computer Science homework in front of him.

"Not going to give me an answer? ~" Hisoka asked, his voice laced with false disappointment. "Aww that sucks, geeks are never any fun…not even when I beat them up~"

Shalnark continued to ignore him, reminding himself of that one very important conclusion they had all come to within the gang: to threaten Hisoka was an absolutely impractical venture. It was obvious that only physical violence seemed to work on him (to some extent) and even that was useless to attempt considering the fact that Kuroro had banned them from fighting one another. Machi though, was the only one among them who seemed to have the exclusive rights to pound Hisoka's face whenever he got on her nerves and none of them questioned why Kuroro allowed her to do so, while the rest of them couldn't.

Unfortunately, even if they weren't prohibited from doing so, in Shalnark's opinion, it was a risky gamble to challenge Hisoka, considering that he was one of the top fighters in their gang but chose to enjoy either beating people up or letting them beat him up… a capricious attitude that the blonde found seriously disturbing.

_People like that should be avoided..._

He looked back over at Hisoka to see that the redhead was still watching him with a smug smile and frowned.

_I should do like Feitan and not even bother talking to him._

Shalnark completely turned his attention away from Hisoka to their short classmate who, from his position as lookout at the door, nodded and gave them a quick signal before hurrying to the nearest seat. Leaning over his laptop, he tapped Nobunaga's shoulder to get his attention. "Dean's coming," he whispered urgently before going back to his work.

At this news, the other young man stopped trying to convince Phinks that meeting Hisoka in the back of the school after detention to 'settle things' was not the way to go and hurriedly pulled out a book, pretending to read.

Shizuku and Kortopi's respective desks were now void of playing cards, Pakunoda was quietly reading a novel and Feitan was just sitting there staring straight ahead as if perpetually bored.

Even Phinks had returned to his seat.

The classroom was now deathly silent and everyone, now prepared for the dean's arrival, was either doing or pretending to do something but Hisoka was grinning mischievously as if preparing to carry out some heinous plot. He leaned toward Shalnark, uncaring of the fact that the teen was still openly ignoring him in favor of whatever was on his laptop's screen. "I hope," he started with a smirk, even though the dean was now in the classroom looking around at the suspiciously complacent and studious composure of all present, "that he takes away your laptop~"

"Hisoka!" The dean bellowed, zeroing in on him. "Is there something you want to say to us?!"

"Yes sir, of course~" Hisoka said, with a deceptively innocent look on his face. He got up and patted Shalnark on the shoulder, keeping his hand there although the other was visibly uncomfortable. "I was just telling my _friend_ here something of critical importance~"

"Oh really?" the dean asked skeptically. "Care to share?"

"Yes~" Hisoka stepped away from his desk to stand behind Machi's chair. "Our friend is very ill and needs to go to the bathroom. Her situation appears to be so dire that I doubt that she'd be able to last through this detention period~"

A tense silence enveloped the room as the other members of Spider stopped what they were doing and looked over at him and then down at Machi who was still slumped over the desk in front of her, looking more depressed than sick. There was no way the dean would fall for an obvious lie like that.

Right?

"Hmm..." The dean nodded. "Ok, she is excused but since you've so eagerly pointed out her affliction, _you're_ the one who'll be assuming the responsibility to help her. Take her to the Nurse's Office."

_What?!_

No one present could believe what they'd just heard. Hisoka had managed to escape punishment for talking while the dean was in the room _and_ time in detention.

"Okay~" Hisoka said smoothly, bending his head to hide the smile that stretched across his face at how easy it had been to fool the dean.

The dean raised his eyebrows at the way Hisoka was just standing there, crimson hair hiding his face, and misinterpreted his comportment as an unwillingness to do what he had instructed him to. He folded his arms over his chest and asked sternly, "Got a problem with that Hisoka?"

Hisoka lifted his gaze to look up at the taller man, trying to keep his face serious and not laugh. "No sir, definitely not~" he responded eloquently. "It is my prerogative to assist a classmate in need~"

"Well get going," the dean said. "But," he continued as Hisoka helped Machi to her feet and headed for the door, "You better had not be planning any tricks. Just make sure to return as soon as you drop her off at the Office. If you're not back in fifteen minutes, you get an extra hour of detention. And if you plan to sneak out you'd be in detention until you graduate. Is that clear?"

"Of course sir, I'll be back~" Hisoka promised, resisting the urge to glance back at his colleagues with a wicked smirk.

As Hisoka disappeared out the door, everyone, except the dean knew that he was not coming back.

Scarcely a second later, Shizuku mumbled in awe, "I can't believe that in the end we're the ones who are stuck in detention..."

"Shizuku," Kortopi said, swiping a lock of blue-tinted hair away from his face. "Clearly, Hisoka has done it to us again…"

"This is crazy." Pakunoda sighed. "But there's nothing we can really do about—"

"What do you mean there's _nothing_ we can do?!" Phinks whispered angrily, turning to Pakunoda. "We've been duped,"—he clenched his fist and looked back to the doorway Hisoka had disappeared through—"That's why I'm going to meet that bastard after detention and rearrange his face."

"Good luck finding him," Feitan mumbled, propping his chin on the heel of one palm.

" _I will find him_ ," Phinks promised. He sent a warning glare in Nobunaga's direction. "And you…don't even think about stopping me this time Nobu."

"No...right now I'm thinking of joining you on that quest Phinks," Nobunaga said with a rigid nod. "We'll beat the snot out of that jerk."

Feitan wasn't so sure about that plan. "What about Danchou? The rule that—"

"Danchou's not around right now so this is our one chance," Phinks assured him.

"Exactly!" Nobunaga agreed in an enthusiastic whisper. He couldn't wait.

"And…he wouldn't find out the truth if we all deny it," Phinks added confidently, already formulating a plan in his head. "Who do you think the boss will believe? One compulsive liar who enjoys getting into fights, or all of us?" He looked at Shalnark. "So what do you say Shal? You with us on this?"

"I'll lie for you when you're done with Hisoka but I'm not getting involved otherwise," Shalnark grumbled, still busily typing away on his laptop. "You two _can_ come talk to me if you want to corrupt his student account balance though…"—he grinned slyly—"I'll make it look like he's never paid _any_ school fees."

"Fair enough, but I'm more for the hands-on approach," Nobunaga muttered, clenching his fist.

Shalnark nodded. "Ok suit yourselves."

Phinks allowed his questioning stare to settle on the rest of the Troupe.

Feitan shook his head. "I'm not getting involved either. I might lie for you though, _if_ I feel like it."

"Don't look at me," Pakunoda warned, shaking her head too. "I don't even _want_ Danchou to know you've been talking about this in my presence."

Kortopi and Shizuku just shook their heads.

"I'll IM Machi so she'd know to watch her tongue and not tell Danchou anything." Phinks looked back at Nobunaga. "Looks like it's just you and me in this—"

"Hazama-san!" The dean was now looking up from the mountain of test papers he had been correcting. He wagged a finger at Nobunaga. "Are you holding a conference in the back there?!"

"Of course not sir!"

"Do you want an hour added to your detention?"

"No sir!"

"Well, be quiet and stop influencing your classmates into disobeying the rules."

Damn. Nobunaga frowned, returning his noticeably stormy gaze to his upside-down book and pretending to read again. Even though he hadn't even been talking at the time, he accepted the blame on Spider's behalf, knowing that the reason the dean had called his name was because his was one of the few in their group the man remembered.

His foot tapped the ground in an angry rhythm, the only audible sign of his frustration. Quickly looking to the clock then back to his book, he flipped a page, despite not having read anything on it.

_One hour and forty-five minutes. When I get out of here I'm going to strangle that redheaded bastard._

Although it seemed that Nobunaga was angry to have taken the fall for Spider, in truth it was Hisoka he was angry with. In his opinion, he couldn't fathom the thought that he had almost gotten punished while Hisoka, the one who had put them all into that situation, had escaped. His grip on the book became vise-like. _Yes…when I get my hands on Hisoka…I'll make him pay for this..._

XXX

 **N.B:** 4:13pm, Nurse's Office…

"He'll make you pay for this," Machi muttered as if in a state of delirium, her voice breathy. She looked down at him through eyes glazed over with lust and tightened her grip on his messy red hair. "Left...go left..."—her legs trembled—"Mm...yes right there, ooh yes you—!"

"Who'll make me pay? ~" Hisoka asked, suddenly curious, looking up from where his face had been nestled between her legs and smirking. "The dean? ~"

"No! Don't stop now you asshole..." she protested, trying to push his head back down between her thighs. "I'm too close!"

"Oh really? I wouldn't have guessed~" Hisoka pondered aloud mockingly, depositing one last kiss where his tongue had been performing a methodical dance across her most sensitive spots. Delicately, he moved to trail a few more of those hot kisses up her bare torso, all the way to her bra. "If you're close, I guess we should do something about it, shouldn't we?"

Machi moaned as first one, then two of his fingers entered her. "Ah...I don't want to cum like this..."

Hisoka placed his other hand on the Nurse's desk as he loomed over her. "First, tell me who's going to make me pay~ What do you know? ~" he whispered seductively near her ear as his fingers curled to move expertly against her G-spot.

"Hnnngh!" She turned away her face. "No...I'm not telling...ah...I don't know...mmmm...!"

"Hm? You're lying~" Licking a slow line across the rapidly beating pulse at her neck, his fingers increased their pace and Machi mewled. "Tell me~" he urged.

"No…" Machi bit her bottom lip.

"Yes, come on…~" The heel of his hand butted against her clitoris with every thrust of his fingers and he relished in the sight of her writhing, her eyes closed and entire body thrumming with need. "Are you really in a position to say no? ~"

Trapped underneath him while his fingers did what felt like magical things to her, Machi opened fractious blue eyes to look up into his intense stare and the words spilled from her tightly sealed lips on the crest of a loud moan. "Ah…! It's...ah...it's Nobunaga...mmm...and probably Phinks...oh yes, he texted me…ah…" She inhaled deeply. "Yes…! Phinks too...! Mmm...the others won't bother with you...ah!"

"Are you sure about that? ~" Hisoka asked without stopping his tortuous rhythm. "Just the two of them? ~"

Machi's eyelids fluttered and she panted. "Yes! After that stunt you pulled...it's just the two of them...hnnnrgh...they're most likely going to get you after detention...ah!" Her entire body shuddered. "Um…oh..."

"After detention hm?" Hisoka looked down at her gripping the edge of the desk as if trying not to come apart completely. "Good girl, you're always so honest when you're about to cum~"

"Oh shut your—mmm...!" She rocked her hips to make his fingers go deeper when he slowed the movement of his hand to run a thumb over her clit. "I only asked you to do this… because I'm horny. Don't forget your place and get ahead of yourself...hnnnn..."

"And don't _you_ forget that you're really only letting me do this because I'm good at it~" Hisoka countered boldly, smoothly inserting a third finger. "You like that don't you? ~"

"Dammit!" Machi gritted her teeth, shuddering under his caress. "Ah yes, that's it, I...I—!"

"Hmm? ~" Hisoka's attention was drawn to the way her breasts bounced with her agitated movements and his free hand came up to roughly pinch one of her nipples through the lacy bra covering them.

"Ah!" In response to that slightly painful stimulus, Machi arched even more into his touch, gasping for air as another orgasm raced through her. When her cries of pleasure died down into soft pleading moans and she panted from the rush of her climax, he stepped away from the desk to look down at her with a crude expression.

She was touching herself now and to him Machi was incredibly ravishing with her pink hair disheveled and school shirt unbuttoned all the way down to expose her taut yet feminine abdominals honed from years of club activities. He watched intently as her eager hands hiked up the rose pink bra that once imprisoned her perky breasts to allow access to her wandering fingers.

It was all so sexy and the enthusiastic movement of her hands aroused him but despite how temptingly beautiful she was, Hisoka found that this situation only made his persistent thoughts about Gon even worse and he groaned.

Today, there would be no reprieve from his affliction.

In the past, whenever he had sex with Machi, it was easy to forget about that neurotic desire to possess the younger man but now it was difficult to focus his thoughts on anything else but Gon and how badly he wanted to claim him.

Even looking at Machi touching herself made him think of Gon doing the same.

He looked at her and instead saw Gon's hands gliding over his caramel colored skin, pinching his nipples and looking at him boldly.

A moan filled with his intense need left his lips.

_Gon...~_

_Yes Gon...~_

Will you be as eager to let me do these things to you? ~ he thought, recalling how, as soon as he had reached the Nurse's Office with Machi in tow, she had demanded (just as he'd anticipated) that he make her feel better in exchange for contributing to her failing the Pre-Calculus exam.

It had felt so good to see that his plan to get her in this state had succeeded but now he felt haunted by Gon and suddenly it was as if he could hear Gon's voice close to his ear, begging that he make _him_ cum, pleading to be touched, caressed, made love to and his cock pressed even harder against the fabric of his trousers.

"Oh~" Hisoka smiled even wider, quickly unzipping his pants and undoing his belt to take out his erect cock as he watched as Machi proceeded to impatiently remove her school shirt and bra. She threw them on the ground to join the books they had hurriedly thrown off the desk earlier and with the loss of this final barrier, an utterly ecstatic look arrested her features.

"Oh…yes…"

The hungry moan when her hands returned to grasp her bare breasts was almost too loud in the quiet room and Hisoka raised his eyebrows, not taking his eyes off of her.

Now that she was completely nude (except for her black loafers and high socks), Machi seemed to not even be paying attention to him, the distant smile on her lips betraying the contentment she felt at being free to access her entire body and not just her hardened nipples.

 _Mmmm…wow~_ Hisoka licked his lips at her enthusiasm to reach her desired end whether or not he wanted to help her and once again his mind was filled with thoughts of Gon.

_Does Gon touch himself like this too? ~_

_Would he touch himself like this if I asked? ~_

Hisoka wanted to know the answer to that question so badly that it made him hurt. _I want to know Gon…~_

Hooded golden eyes became slits and Hisoka started to stroke his cock as he imagined bending Gon over the desk and having him as many times as he wanted.

_Yes Gon-kun…yes…I want to fuck you~_

_Will you let me? ~_

He closed his eyes and in his mind he pictured Gon bending over just as he wanted him to, with his butt high in the air, small hands spreading his tanned butt cheeks wide while those large hazel eyes looked back at him as if begging that he cum inside him.

_Gon…you really want my cum inside your body don't you? ~_

_You want no one else but me fucking you right? ~_

_You will let no other person look at your naked body right? ~_

His fingertips tingled as if he could imagine the texture, the plumpness of Gon's warm, caramel skin under his palm and even though the hand closed around his cock stroked faster in response to this vivid fantasy, Hisoka soon realized that just thinking about being inside Gon wasn't enough.

 _Ah…~_ Hisoka's brow knitted in frustration and he opened his eyes to settle his hungry gaze on Machi. He needed release...he needed to _feel_ the warmth of another body surrounding, gripping him.

"Machi~" A deceptive smile stretched his lips wide as he prepared to swindle his way into getting what he wanted. "Are you going to let me in today? ~" he asked, his voice husky and strained whilst his hand stroked his cock in a deliberately slow, firm grip.

Machi boldly met his lewd stare. "Are you going to,"—one of her hands continued to play with her breasts as the other strayed to glide down her flat, toned stomach—"call out Gon's name when you cum again?"

At the sound of Gon's name, Hisoka's cock hardened even more and a strangled moan slipped past his lips. He wasn't a fool to let Machi know that though. The last time he made that mistake, he had suffered a severe beating, after which she broke up with him; calling him a sick pervert. This time she might actually castrate him. "And why would I do a thing like that when the most beautiful girl I know is in front of me? ~" he lied smoothly.

"Well then what are you waiting for?" she asked, spreading her legs wider. "Come—"

Before she could finish that sentence, Hisoka was already holding on to one hip and pressing the tip of his cock against her entrance. "Mmmm~ so wonderful...so tight~" he moaned, managing to get a few inches in before withdrawing to trust in again all the way up to the hilt.

"Yes...!" Machi gasped, her toes curling as Hisoka started a rhythm that hit all of her right spots. "Why must...ah...a fucker mmm...like you...have such a perfect cock?" She twisted as that throbbing cock filled her repeatedly. "It's not...mmm...fair—ahhh...fuck you Hisoka...!"

Hisoka laughed, nuzzling her neck as his hips continued to move, and she shuddered in his grip. Her nails were digging into his back through his light shirt but he didn't mind, the pain only added to the immense pleasure being inside of her was making him feel.

"Ohhh...~" As he felt her walls grip and spasm around his turgid cock he angled his hips so that his thrusts hit deeper. "Mmmm~you're...having a lot of fun today aren't you Machi~How many times...have you cum already? ~"

"…"

Hisoka smirked when instead of answering she wrapped her legs around his waist. "My beautiful…~" he whispered against her neck bending forward so that her back was pressed down on the desk and his hands were on either side of her head to help him gain leverage as he continued to thrust. "You're...my most treasured possession~"

"As...if...mmm..." Machi knew that his sugared words were lies and she wished that he'd just shut up and give her what she wanted.

He pulled out of her completely and quickly guided her into another position so that she was now flipped over and on her hands and knees. "Deny it all you want but once you've had a taste of this, you'll always belong to me, until I say that it's over~"

_Until I make Gon mine~_

Before she could protest, Hisoka was already pushing his cock into her again and she arched her back as the feeling of her body adjusting to accommodate his girth took her breath away. "Mmm..."

Hisoka's hands settled on her slim hips. "I'm sure you've already figured out…that I'm a hard drug to quit," he mumbled crudely as he started to work his cock in and out of her heated core. "It'll be much easier for you…if you stop pretending…as if you don't want this." He did a smooth figure eight motion with his hips and she gasped. "But you could keep fighting me...I do always enjoy seeing a good struggle~ It makes the conquest that much more delightful~"

"Ah...ahh...ohhhhh..." Machi's legs started to tremble as Hisoka's pace increased. "Yess..."

"Feels...like you're mmm...cumming again~ Let me...give you a hand...or two~" Hisoka stopped thrusting to reach around her with one hand to pinch her clit while the index finger of his other hand probed at her other entrance.

"What? !" Machi tried to shimmy away from him when she figured out what he was doing but the way he was holding her made that attempt impossible. "Hisoka wait...you can't—!"

"Oh...you're even tighter here~" he muttered absently, pushing harder against the puckered skin. "Relax~"

"Ah...Hisoka...! That's not supposed to..." Machi fussed as the tip of his finger started to enter her. "No…ohhh...where the hell do you think you're putting your...ah...hnnnn...ah—!" She gasped in surprise as his finger eventually managed to push past her protesting sphincter and plunged all the way in. "Don't—!"

"Mmm~ look at that..."—he wiggled the finger inside her and smirked—"I got it in...maybe I should use this hole next time~"

"Ah...no...take it out!" Her eyes widened and her legs almost buckled beneath her as he withdrew his finger, only to roughly thrust it in again, and again. It was a new sensation and combined with his fingers on her clit and his cock deep inside of her, Machi was finding it hard to breathe with the level of pleasure she was feeling.

"Gah...!" She bit her lip when, with his finger still buried inside her ass, he started to move his hips once more with a pace that made her walls spasm around his cock and caused her to tremble with the intensity of a climax that seemed to be taking her body to unchartered heights. "Mmmmm...ahhhh...fuck!"

_What is...this?!_

"Ahhhh..." Her fingers pressed into the laminated surface of the desk. "Oh...!"

As soon as she was done cumming, Hisoka pulled out again and this time, she fell flat on the desk, feeling utterly spent and incapable of coherent thought. He looked hungrily down at her smooth, unblemished back, painted with a light sheen of sweat and fervidly pumped his cock with a firm grip. "Ah~ yessss...yessss...!" His other hand reached down to grab her firm ass. "This is for you Gonnn—mmmm…yes I'm…mmm~!"

With that, Hisoka's seed erupted from his cock, showering her back with streams of his thick, white cum.

"Ah…~" Panting slightly, he closed his eyes briefly to revel in his post-orgasmic bliss before smiling down at the lewd image the streaks of cum had made across her skin.

Still lying flat on the large desk and feeling as if her body would only allow her to move her head, Machi shifted a bit with great effort. Looking back, she saw Hisoka pulling up his pants. "Going back to 2F?"

Hisoka paused, one hand still on his belt buckle. "Detention?" He scowled. "Of course not."

"But didn't the dean tell you that if y—"

"If I'm not back in fifteen minutes, I'll get an extra hour of detention? ~" he finished for her, a smug, lopsided grin on his face. "I'm fully aware of the consequences~"

"Then why..."

"It's simple~" Hisoka laughed as he finished adjusting his belt. "You know this isn't the first time I've been in detention~" He gave her a sexy smile and she glowered at him. "The dean always falls asleep 15-20 mins after detention starts. And I always sneak out~"

"Hmmph." Machi rolled her eyes at his bad boy act. "Yeah..."

"Is that concern I'm detecting? ~"

"Not for you of course. I'm just...worried that your actions would impact negatively on…uh…Spider."

Hisoka's eyes narrowed on her slight blush and carefully averted eyes. "Oh yeah~" he muttered in understanding, saluting her disdainfully. "I'll make sure that my ' _actions_ ' don't make your pretty boy love interest look bad~"

"I don't have a crush on Danchou! How many times do I have to tell you people that?!" Machi argued with a deep frown.

"I never said I was talking about Kuroro, Machi." Hisoka's smile mocked her. "So…the truth has revealed itself hm? I wonder what people would think if they knew that—"

Machi growled at him. "Stop making up stuff. I'll really fuck you up if you go spreading rumors about Kuroro and me," she promised darkly. "And this time I'm not going to just whoop your ass...I'm going to finish the job"—a black look flitted across her face—"and your _daddy_ is going to have to make another heir to carry on his name if you know what I mean..."

"Sure…whatever~" Hisoka replied nonchalantly, as if her threat went right over his head. "Good luck with that, my dear~" He yawned, turning on his heel, his back to her as he headed for the door.

"Wait…" she called, propping herself up on one elbow to look at him with a frown as she remembered something. "You called out Gon's name again when you were—"

"No I didn't~" he replied quickly, looking like an innocent man who had just been accused of murder.

"Yes you did, I heard—!"

"Oh Machi~" Hisoka shook his head, pretending to be disappointed in her. "Do you love fighting me so much that you're making things up now? ~"

"What? But—"

"You heard wrong that's all~" he lied, waving to her with a smile and turning away again to take one step forward. "I'll be seeing you in class tomorrow. Right now I have places to be that don't include hanging around here waiting for Phinks and Nobu to find me~"

Finally exiting the room that served as the Nurse's Office, his handsome smile became dark and cunning, spreading across his face.

The truth was that he _wanted_ Phinks and Nobunaga to find him but had only pretended he didn't so that Machi would think that he was running away from them and not off to go see what Gon was up to. It was already late and he didn't have time to waste getting into another argument with her accusing him of being a stalker.

He straightened his shirt, checking his watch quickly before increasing his steps down the deserted hallway. _If I remember correctly, Gon has club football this afternoon. I wonder if he'd be playing as attacking midfielder again..._

_Mmm~I hope~_

Hisoka shuddered in delight, remembering how aggressively agile Gon would be whenever he took to the field in that role. _Ohhh yes, I can't wait to see him on the field in those shorts...~_

_I've waited long enough for this~_

_It's finally football season again~_

"My favorite season~" he cooed with a smile, his perverted laugh echoing through the darkened corridors as he quickly turned to hurry down the stairwell.

Meanwhile, back inside the Nurse's Office, Machi finally straightened up into a sitting position, casually dangling her legs over the edge of the Nurse's desk. "Hisoka is a fucker but damn is he good at sex..." She sighed, feeling thoroughly satisfied. "But I seriously think I need to stop doing this and giving in to my—"

 _Huh?_ At the sensation of something cold running down her back, she curiously reached around with one hand and when her fingers were met with the undeniable texture of Hisoka's thick cum, her lips twisted in anger. "That asshole! I always tell him not to cum on my back when we're in school!"

_Shit…_

Next time I see that fucker, I'll kill him. Slowly.

She ground her teeth and swore, jumping off the desk to head for the shower.

But soon her angry, hasty steps slowed and Machi eventually came to a stop as the memory of his cock inside her came to mind. She shivered. _Damn_...

"Maybe killing him right now is a bit too hasty..."

* * *

 **09/01/16. A/N (Some thoughts):** Machi oh Machi, it seems like you need an intervention to quit your addiction… (someone help her before she gets more surprise anal sex)

1)And that test she did where she was feeling super confident I bet that one question was the only one she did lol

2)I totally lol'd when she made that threat (to Hisoka) about how his daddy would have to make another heir to carry on his name ;p (yes, Hisoka has a dad in this story)

3) When Hisoka was thinking that he didn't want to get into another fight with Machi and have her accuse him of being a stalker, it's like, "But you ARE a stalker!" Lol.

4)And that poor nurse is going to come to work the next day to find all her books, papers, etcetera on the ground (I wonder if she'd have any clue what happened on her desk ha) -.-

5)Speaking of nurses, that dean seems to be the one who needs to be going to the Nurse's Office with that sleeping problem he has... (But I guess dealing with delinquents like Hisoka, The Phantom Troupe and all those other gangs on a daily basis can be tiring)

**Chapter Three Preview: Fan mail**

In this prelude to Hisoka x Gon's meeting, we see what Gon and Killua are up to while Nobunaga and Phinks try to get a lead on Hisoka's whereabouts.

Explanation:

For anyone who may not quite understand what's happening here between Hisoka and Machi, I'll take a moment to explain. You'd notice from the last chap, Hisoka was really pissed off by what he saw happening with Gon and Killua and...well he had some tension that needed to be released. He only succeeded in getting Machi because he manipulated everything so that she became extremely stressed out by the test etc. and afterward, while he was pretending to be nice and helping her to the Nurse's Office she basically came on to him. To be honest, their smut was a bit hard to write as I ship a monogamous HisoGon but I think it was necessary to show just how obsessed Hisoka is for Gon, because it's like he had something that could have been a decent relationship but still ruined it without a care because of his desire to have and control Gon. He can't even stop thinking about Gon for long even while they have sex. So it's like the reviewer Eboard99 said, Machi was just his substitute while they were together. I will add that she is aware of this, which is why the slightest thing Hisoka does that pisses her off makes her react violently. Yeah, what he did to her was cruel, but it's Hisoka we're talking about here and she is also using him because she doesn't even like him as a person but is having sex with him to satisfy her needs(which of course he allows her to). These two are the worst; he's using her, she's using him but since he constantly manipulates her feelings into needing to use him to relieve her stress, is she in fact just fooling herself into thinking that she's the one using him? Now you see why the chapter is called 'My Crafty Ex-boyfriend' lol. Hisoka is a wily bastard and not just with Machi, but with EVERYONE.

In a way I feel sorry for Machi, since she essentially just had sex with someone who called out another person's name (and who plans to be done with her when he gets that person) but damn...*whispers* she was a little lucky though… (ok I'll go sit in the corner now)

Review and lets discuss this quickly escalating situation :o

Nothing good can possibly ensue...

 

 


	3. Fan Mail

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: 
> 
> Thank you so much for reviewing this story and being super patient! And thanks for your bookmarks and kudos. I love you guys!

**Chapter Warning:** Rated for × Mention of violence ×Obscene Language × Fangirls x

*you'll soon see why fangirls require a rating of their own...

 

**Chapter Dictionary:**

Spankies: (noun) from the verb 'spank' as in hitting someone on their butt (not Spankies the garment). 'Spankies' is just a cute way of saying that you want to spank someone. It's probably overly cutesy and may be considered annoying by the person who is being told that they will receive 'spankies'...

[[sound]]

_Italics are thoughts_

' _Italics in single quotation marks mean the POV person is reading something'_

' _Italics in single quotation marks in the context of an IM means that the person is replying'_

IM means Instant Messaging / Instant Message (like WhatsApp, etc)

IM format –

 **Name of sender** : 'message that the recipient sees'

_'Response'_

**Disclaimer:** 1) All characters belong to Yoshihiro Togashi. I do not claim ownership of any of the characters mentioned.

**Chapter Summary:**

Nobunaga and Phinks try to consider their options in their hunt for Hisoka whilst Gon prepares for his first match of the season.

* * *

 **NB.:** Front School grounds, 6:25pm

Much time hadn't passed since the dean had nodded awake at exactly five minutes before detention was supposed to be over. It was as if the man had an internal sense of time and as soon as he woke to see that they were all still there, he had quickly dismissed them with a yawn and a harsh warning that they had better not earn themselves another session with him. Otherwise they'd be facing even harsher consequences.

 _Yeah. Boy am I scared,_ Phinks thought with a frown. The man had practically slept throughout detention and he had been so bored that he had ended up playing Grand Theft Auto on Shalnark's phone to pass the time.

 _What a waste of time,_ he thought, regretting that he had not skipped out when the opportunity had presented itself.

 _Damn that Hisoka._ Phinks kicked a pebble angrily away from him as he stepped out into the schoolyard, knowing that had he should have followed his instinct and skipped out as soon as the man had fallen asleep instead of choosing to stay to bear witness to what would happen when the dean woke to realize that Hisoka really had not returned as he was told to.

He had waited anxiously, but unfortunately, when the man woke he did not even appear to have remembered that the other teen was supposed to be there in the first place and that had made Phinks even angrier. Now he wanted nothing more than to take out that added frustration on Hisoka.

_Hisoka you fucktard…_

_How could one so detestable be so fortunate?_

He gritted his teeth.

"Where the fuck do you think that snake slithered off to?" he asked, turning to look at Nobunaga who was walking beside him.

"Hmm…" Nobunaga pulled out his phone. "Let me ask Machi," he replied coolly, a clear contrast to Phinks' overheated composure. "She'll definitely know."

That reassurance did nothing to calm the other boy though.

"Well hurry up!" Phinks shouted, angered now that Nobunaga seemed to be taking his time as if their quest meant nothing to him. "I don't have all evening!"

 _Especially since mom grounded me yesterday when she found my shoplifting stash from the mini mart. Now I_ _need_ _to be home by_ _seven._

_I should never have posted that shoplifting haul video on YTube..._

__

"What did you say?" Nobunaga suddenly stopped walking, phone in hand to look over at Phinks with a frown. "Could you repeat that?"

"What do you mean 'what did you say'?" Phinks' exasperated tone reflected his irritation with the whole situation. He wanted nothing other than to be pounding Hisoka's face into the concrete at that moment and his inability to do so was making him incredibly frustrated. "You got a problem?"

"Yes." Nobunaga frowned deeply. "I want you to remember one thing..."

"What is it? Hisoka could be getting awa—"

"Remember who you're talking to."

Nobunaga didn't need to say anything else for Phinks to understand what he was getting at. His usual calm composure had not changed but Phinks knew; he was fully aware that he had said something to anger him and as the memory of what would always happen whenever Nobunaga lost his cool composure came back to him, he quickly apologized, "Sorry dude, I'm just really tense."

"We're all tense," Nobunaga deadpanned.

"Yeah." Phinks slapped him on his shoulder in a friendly gesture but his expression remained the same. "Lighten up, will ya, save all that frustration for that redheaded fucker."

"Whatever." Nobunaga turned his attention back to his phone. "Just don't forget who you're talking to when you lose your temper," he mumbled whilst opening his Instant Messaging app to quickly message Machi. As soon as she responded, he turned the phone so that Phinks could see what she had said.

 **Machi** : 'I don't know where he is now but Hisoka mentioned that he was in a hurry to make sure that he didn't bump into you guys'

"She told him what we were planning?!" Phinks asked heatedly, grabbing the phone from Nobunaga. He already knew, without being told, that Machi had sold them out to Hisoka. "There's no way that Hisoka would just _**happen**_ to know to avoid us!"

Red faced with his rage and glaring down at the screen; Phinks was made even angrier by the thought that Machi had allowed herself to be coerced by Hisoka. Growling and gripping the phone tightly, he responded,

 _'You betrayed_ _us didn't you?!'_

 **Machi:** 'What are you talking about?'

' _I bet you told him that we were coming after him!'_

 **Machi:** I did nothing of the sort.

_'Liar.'_

**Machi:** What?

 **Machi:** What did you call me?

_'I called you a fucking liar'_

_'And knowing what you were doing with that snake_ _while we were stuck in detention, I could have said worse.'_

 **Machi: '** What the fuck are you talking about?'

 _'Don't play dumb._ _I'm sure you're also going to say that_ _you weren't just fucking with the bastard'_

 **Machi** : 'This isn't Nobu...'

 **Machi:** 'Phinks, what nonsense are you spouting?'

 **Machi** : 'I never said I told Hisoka anything, he just knew to avoid you'

' _Yeah right. You must take me for the biggest fool in S_ _High. I know you're lying.'_

 _'I'm disappointed_ _in you Machi'_

' _You should take responsibility for what you did'_

_'If we don't find that fucker, I'm passing by your house later on my way home'_

**Machi: '** To do what? I don't want you at my house. People might think I've regressed to dating something like you.'

_'It won't be a cordial visit'_

**Machi: '** Oh yeah?'

' _Yeah'_

 _'You know_ _what's gonna happen'_

 _'You'll_ _have a lot of answering to do.'_

 **Machi** : 'No I won't.'

 **Machi:** 'I'm not afraid of you'

_You better be after this stunt you pulled'_

**Machi** : 'Oh?'

 **Machi:** 'You're threatening me?'

 **Machi:** 'Bring it on fucker, tonight, tomorrow or whenever.'

_'No need to wait till tomorrow, I'll be seeing you tonight after I'm done wrecking your boyfriend's pretty face'_

_'And you know I'm no gentleman to a lady who doesn't deserve it'_

**Machi:** 'Well you're not going to be dealing with a lady if you come to my house'

 **Machi: '** I'll be waiting dipshit'

 **Machi: '** I'll beat your ass and then I'll tell Danchou what you two were planning.'

 **Machi:** 'And FYI Hisoka isn't my boyfriend'

Phinks did not reply but shoved the phone back to Nobunaga, who quickly grabbed it before it could fall. "Hey, careful with that! Dad said he's not getting me any more if I break this one too!"

"Whatever," Phinks grumbled, irritably running his hand through his blonde hair and not caring that he was messing it up. "Let's go."

"Where to? You have a lead?" Nobunaga asked as he pushed his phone in his pocket and jogged to catch up to Phinks.

"Not really, I figured he couldn't have gone far. There's only so many places that scum could hide. We'll bump into him soon enough."

XXX

 

 **NB:** 6:30 pm. Club match, B high vs S high (locker room )

[[Flutter]]

_What?_

As soon as Gon had opened his locker, what seemed like a tide of letters and cards had flooded out to meet him and he stood there for a moment looking down at the small pile at his feet.

He groaned. _Now I have a lot of cleaning up to do._

_And the match is going to start soon._

_Geez._ Dropping to his knees despite his unspoken protest, Gon finally gave in to his new task. _I guess it can't be helped._

_Who knows...maybe her letter might be somewhere in here..._

Bending down to search through the colorful mass, his frown became increasingly more pronounced when he didn't see the one he was hoping would be among them.

In spite of this disappointment though, his curiosity overpowered him so much so that he started to think that it probably would not hurt to read one or a few of the letters scattered about.

_Maybe they actually make sense this time._

Quickly, he started to flip through a few but in the end they turned out to be the usual overly enthusiastic mail.

Letter #1: _'I love you Gon!'_

He grimaced visibly.

Letter #2: _'You're so cute and I like your nice big, tight butt. I want to pinch your cheeks! Both of them! And I'm not just talking about the ones on your face! Date me, here's my number you handsome boy xxx-xxxx...I'll slap your ass whenever you want me to. Call me! If you keep me waiting too long it'll be more spankies for you!'_

Those first two letters were quickly thrown aside in preference for one that was in a card that had 'Sorry' written to the front of it.

_This looks safe._

Cautiously opening up the slip of paper inside, he read,

_'Gon-kun, I have a confession. I already have a boyfriend but I think about you every time I'm with him. Even when we have sex. I can never forget you Gon. He kinda looks like you so it's great most of the time. I even managed to get him to spike his hair too! What's not so great is that he did not want to tint his hair green and yesterday we got into a big fight when he saw the shrine I had built for you in my room. This reminded me that even though he's a lot like you, he's still not you so I'm kinda bummed out now although we do have fun. I guess I'll stay with him for now tho. Is that okay? I hope you're not angry that I'm with someone else.'_

_Huh?_ Gon quirked an eyebrow. There were so many things wrong with that letter that he did not know where to start. _I don't even know you. I think._

Sighing, he threw all the letters he was holding back into the pile and picked up one that he sincerely hoped made more sense than the others.

_Maybe this one isn't weird too._

_'Hello there Mr. Handsome Freecs. How can someone so sexy still be single? My name is Melanie and I'm single too! What a coincidence, we have a lot in common! Let's date! And then get married! I have been your fan for years and every time I look at you on the field I can barely control myself. Actually, I can hardly control myself while writing this...just thinking of you reading this makes me so horny... I can't wait till we have sex...I think about it every day. I want you to have my babies so badly!!! They'll be so cute!'_

"Um..." Gon blinked in confusion and rubbed at his eyes with his free hand, wondering if he had read that part wrong. Unfortunately, the words seemed to jump out even more at him the second time he read it.

_'I want you to have my babies so badly!!!!'_

_Huh?_

_But I'm a guy...I can't have..._

"Alright then..." Gon mumbled, throwing the card back down and gathering up the rest that were strewn across the floor.

Stuffing the small pile back into his locker, he huffed.

 _Time to finish getting ready and stop reading weird letters_.

At that thought, he idly wondered why the girls kept sending **_him_** letters when he was just as talented as a few of the other midfielders on the team.

 _It's not like I'm a striker like Killua,_ he mused, remembering how his friend used to get not only a lot of mail, but excited fangirls trailing after him wherever he went.

_At least I'm not alone. Killua knows what it's like._

_Well he_ ** _used_** _to know what it was like._ Gon's smile faltered. _If only those rumors hadn't_ _started..._

He straightened up to grab his T-shirt out of the locker and as he started to pull it over his head and undervest, he paused indulge in more wishful thinking, _Hm, at least he doesn't have to deal with these kind of weird letters anymo—_

[[Thump]]

Gon looked away from his open locker to see that the sound had been made by a pair of dark green football boots being thrown at his feet.

_My shoes?_

"Don't look so surprised," a voice said. "That's what you were looking for wasn't it?"

Actually it wasn't.

"Oh..." Gon looked behind him quizzically to see that Killua was standing a few feet away from him .

"Don't 'oh' me, you forgot your shoes again, didn't you?"

"…"

"I can't believe this. I brought your boots all the way here and 'oh' is really all you have to say?"

"…" Gon honestly did not know **_what_** was the right or wrong thing to say in this situation. Killua was looking as if he was on the verge of beating him up for being careless and being that that was the last thing he wanted, he decided that the less he said, the better he would fare. "Killua...yes, um… Thank you?"

"You need to be more responsible," Killua went on, folding his arms across his chest. "Why didn't you keep them on? Don't you normally wear your boots with your uniform?"

"I guess I…"

"You forgot to do even that, didn't you?"

"…"

"I'm surprised you turned up for our match today."

"Ah come on Killua, when have I ever forgotten a match?" Gon scratched the back of his head and laughed awkwardly. "Football is so important to me that I tend to forget other things when I get this excited..." He looked down at his trembling hands. "See how excited I am Killua? Shoes are sort of the last things on my mind when it comes to this match you know…"

"'The last things'?!" Killua's eyes widened; he couldn't believe what he was hearing. "What do you mean they're the last things on your mind?! Those"—he pointed to the boots near Gon's feet—"should be the **_first_** things on your mind!"

Gon shrugged, his back now to Killua again as he finished pulling their team's T-shirt over his head. "Captain has been trying so long to get us a match with this club to open the season, you see and when they finally agreed to—"

"So you're actually going to use **_that_** as an excuse?!" Killua cut in with an exasperated grunt, completely irritated with Gon's carelessness. He had had enough, and when Gon shrugged again, Killua marched right up to him to press an index finger against Gon's forehead as soon as his friend had turned around to look at him. "You're not serious are you?! You can't be real I swear. If I didn't know you this well I would never have guessed that someone could be so careless and this bold about it…"

"But that's really my reason for forgetting my gear!" Gon insisted, trying to bat away Killua's hand. His eyes shone. "I'm really excited for this match!"

"So what did you plan to do?! Go on the field barefooted?!"

"Ah… Well about that..."

"What?!"

Gon looked into Killua's stormy blue eyes and gave him his best smile. "I know no matter what happens I'd be ok!"

"That's stupid. Do you think—"

"I don't ever think 'cause Killua is very dependable," Gon cut in, putting his arms around Killua's waist and hugging him tightly.

"With a friend like you, I don't need to worry." Gon grinned. "I'll always be ok."

Killua looked down at him and placed both hands on his shoulders to push him away. "What are you—"

"Isn't it obvious?" Gon rubbed his face against the smooth material of his T-shirt. "Killua is my best friend that's why I don't worry too much. Even when I forget stuff, it's never a problem, you always have my back."

The confidence in Gon's voice made Killua's cheeks go red with embarrassment and his hands froze on Gon's shoulders. _Why is he always saying such embarrassing things?_ "Listen, you can't just—"

"Gon, Killua, come on, the match is starting we need you outside!" The team's manager called as he and one of their teammates ran past them to head down the corridor. "Don't be late for warm-up!"

"Hey you two ladies," another familiar voice called. "What's the hold up?"

Killua looked back to see the club's captain, a Year 3 student and conductor for the team grinning at them and he tried to push Gon away again but Gon only hugged him tighter. A sigh of resignation slipped past his lips.

The captain laughed heartily at their antics. "When you're done making love, you'd meet the rest of the team out in front ok?"—he tapped two of the guys on their backs as they ran past him. "I want everyone out of here in five minutes for warm up."

At that, another boy laughed, looking suggestively in Gon and Killua's direction. "Captain I think they need more than five minutes to finish up that personal warm up session over there," he teased before exiting the locker room.

"Um..." Gon finally released Killua and laughed awkwardly. "Ah…sorry..."

Killua only blushed harder. "Captain, we weren't making love—"

"Gayyyyyyyy..." one of the boys standing near the captain singsonged as the rest of the team started to file out of the room.

Looking over at the source of that rude remark, Killua glared at him but the taller boy only sneered, his lips twisting in disgust.

"You're so repulsive! Why don't you two freaks just get married? I bet you're already fucki—"

[[Bang]]

"Hey captain what was that for?" the boy complained, rubbing his head. He pointed at Killua. "You know what everyone says about him!"

"There's no place for rumors in our club, Seve. Stop causing drama."

"But you too, didn't you just say—"

"I wasn't using rumors to make baseless assumptions about their friendship, I was just teasing them." The captain frowned. "And even if those rumors are true, it's not of our place to insult our own team members. Friendly joking is okay but insults are prohibited."

Seve frowned, glaring and sending a fiery scowl in Killua's direction; but when Killua's cerulean eyes continued to glare right back at him without an ounce of fear, his fist clenched. Looking into those eyes that seemed to look down on him reminded him of how much he hated Killua and without a moment's hesitation, he started to walk forward.

"Hey!" the captain shouted. "Where do you think you're going?!"

 _That white haired brat, acting so cocky because the captain is soft,_ he raged ignoring their captain completely. _He's looking at me like I'm trash…that fucker's not even ashamed to be liking boys!_

"You want a piece of me, don't you punk?" He raised his fist but before he could reach Killua, Gon jumped in between them.

"What do you think you're doing?!" Gon shouted, grabbing the fist Seve was aiming at his friend. "Are you crazy?!"

"Stay out of this, country boy!" Seve tried to push past Gon, but Gon pushed him and he fell back. "What the—" He looked up from where he was sprawled out on the ground as if confused as to how he'd gotten there. Quickly recovering from his brief confusion he pointed up at Killua. "You have your country boy wife fighting for you now?! I'm going to fuck you up you—!"

"Can you repeat that? What are you going to do?"

At the deceptively calm question, Seve turned his angry gaze from Gon to meet the captain's positively livid stare, deep frown and reddened face above him. The senior who was always bubbly and teasing with them was like a completely different person now. One Seve knew was dangerous to mess with.

_Oh shit..._

He immediately deflated. "Ah, Captain...I was—"

"Was what?" The captain pulled him up by his collar and slammed him hard against one of the lockers. "I'm starting to grow tired of this grudge you have against Killua. What part of the word **_team_** don't you understand?"

"I—"

He bent close to his ear to whisper harshly, "We're a team, we're family and family members are not supposed to make one another feel ostracized. You may be a good forward but if you keep picking fights with Killua every time we meet up I will cut you. Do you get that?"

The boy was about to protest, but looking up into his captain's eyes, so close to his made him reconsider that thought. "Yes...sir..."

"Ok guys we have five minutes until—" The club's manager had come back inside at that moment but froze when he saw the small gathering by the lockers. His eyes settled on the captain and wandered over the grip he had on one of their striker's collar. "What's going on here?"

"Nothing." The team captain released Seve's collar and as he turned to walk out with the manager, the remaining players that had stopped to watch the altercation filed out with him. Pausing as if a sudden thought hit him, he turned serious violet eyes on all of them.

"Listen up guys, this match isn't going to be easy. B High's defense is as tough as nails. But you know what? We're going to cut through that today. We may be known as the team that comes from a school for delinquents, but this season, we're going to be known for our football! We're going to come together and win this match regardless of everything...regardless of our differences!"

"Yes!" the other boys chorused, hi-fiving each other. "We'll whoop ass!"

"Definitely. And let's not depend too much on our attackers to break through their defense," the manager chimed in, nodding at Gon. "Let's work together to show them that S high not only has strong defenders too, but lightning fast strikers, an excellent goalkeeper, talented midfielders and a formation they would never forget!"

"Yeah!"

In the midst of the cheering, the captain narrowed steely eyes on the striker who was still sending a murderous glare in Killua's direction. "As for you Seve, if I see any crap out there, if you can't keep a level head, I'll sub you out and then I'm sure coach won't have a problem kicking your ass out of the club. And then I'll come find you and kick your ass. This is your last chance, got it?"

"Yes, captain," Seve muttered, looking apologetic and bowing his head. But as soon as the captain turned to hurry down the corridor leading out onto the field, he gave Killua a look that clearly said that this was not over between them before running off.

 _That asshole_ , Killua thought heatedly, but then a wicked smile tipped one corner of his lips upward. _But that's fine. If you want a piece of me, bring it, I'll give you the fight you're craving for._ _I'd like nothing better than to teach you what happens when anyone messes with a Zoldyck and why they call me a striker on and_ ** _off_** _the field._ His smile widened as he remembered the last time someone had crossed him. _It's been a long time since—_

"Ne Killua..." Gon bent down to pick up the boots Killua had thrown on the ground for him earlier.

"Hm?"

"Are you angry?" he asked as he slipped them on.

Killua turned from where he had been staring at the doorway to where Gon was sitting on the wooden bench. He focused on the curious hazel eyes now looking up at him. "Why would I be angry Gon?"

"That guy said some really stupid things about how you're gay and—"

"He wasn't lying," Killua cut in nonchalantly.

"But what if he does something crazy and—"

"That's okay, I'll be waiting," Killua said with a smile that Gon did not like. Gon did not want his friend to go back to the days when he was known as one of S High's top fighters.

"Killua—"

"And you didn't have to jump in between us, I could have handled the situation."

"I know, it's just that I'm concerned about you."

"That concern is unnecessary."

Gon huffed as he looked away from his friend to tighten his laces. "I don't like how those rumors about you have started spreading just like that all over the school and—"

"Gon," Killua interrupted with a bored look on his face. "You knew about me before any of these losers here at school. I told you a long time ago. Only your opinion matters and I don't care what anyone else has to say about it. All this talk now about my sexuality is something I've been prepared for since I turned down that fangirl last week and told her I liked guys. It's not a rumor if it's true." He yawned. "The entire school is just talking excitedly because they didn't know and have nothing better to do than discuss what they think I do at night. When they're fed up of talking shit about me, they'll move on to the next best thing."

"Ah..." Gon looked away. "Yes, you're right, I guess I'm really concerned because I don't want things to get worse..."

"Yeah, yeah," Killua said, already turning from him to head for the door. He shoved his hands in his pockets. "Don't take too long, we're waiting for you outside ok?"

"Ok." Gon stood up to face his locker again. Taking a deep breath, he was about to lock it, when something caught his attention. It was a small blue envelope nestled in its far corner. "Seems like I missed one," he mumbled with a sigh, already prepared to throw it out with the others. As he took it out though, he saw the familiar little hand-drawn heart and his heart skipped a beat on recognizing that little symbol.

_It's her again._

In the few years that Gon had been playing club football, he was used to receiving all sorts of letters, notes and cards from fans but among them, there was always one that he had been getting even before he had started playing football for S junior high. A warm, yet sad smile settled over his lips as the memory of getting those letters even during his darkest moments came back to him.

_Yes..._

_She was even writing to me back then..._

_Back when nii-san went to..._

Gon shook his head to get rid of that thought and the accompanying overwhelming sadness.

His thumb ghosted over the edge of the envelope, close to where the heart was drawn. He had no idea who it was that wrote these secret letters to him but in his heart, this mysterious letter was different from even those that boldly provided phone numbers, names and photos of their senders. The words were never flowery, crazy professions of love but within their lines he could see that the writer was sincere and really understood him.

And because of this, he would always look forward to each new note from her.

Gon looked back to make sure that he was still alone in the locker room before starting to pry it open.

Quickly unfolding the pink sheet of ruled paper within, he was faced with one line of text. It was a simple message but spoke volumes to him.

 _'Do your best in the game this evening Gon-kun, I'll be rooting for you_ ❤ _'_

With a little gasp, Gon blushed.

_She'll be in the stands?_

His blush intensified as he re-read that line of text.

_She'll be in the stands watching! I just know it!_

With this knowledge, the warm color on his cheeks spread to his hairline. Although his secret fan had never written that she would be watching him before, in the past, Gon always knew that she was, but now that she had actually included that in her letter, he was convinced that it meant something.

_Could this be a clue that she wants to meet me in person?_

Instead of feeling nervous, Gon smiled at the thought of this mysterious fan watching over him. "I'll do my best" he whispered, deciding right then and there that he'd do especially well just for her.

"I'm going to win this game for you..."

_And maybe, you'll be so happy that you'll finally show yourself to me..._

* * *

**20/11/16. AN:** Gon has a fan that he actually isn't creeped out by. But can this person be trusted? :0

Wow those fan mail tho...(lmao @ spankies haha thinking of Gon's expression while he read those made my day) no wonder Killua came out of the closet. I would have done the same if I were him and had to deal with rabid, crazy fans...

And Machi...dayum...Poor Phinks haha wrecked.

#Petition to help Phinks. All he wants is to reunite his fist with Hisoka's face...

 **NOTE:** Hey :) sorry for the late update but I got stuck when I couldn't decide where to cut this chapter and then I got distracted with updating the other stories. Thank you guys for being so patient! I know Gon and Hisoka haven't met yet but it's going to happen soon. Very soon ;D Some things just need to happen to build the plot before that happens!

 **Next Chapter Preview:** Pre-Game Plotting

 **Next Chapter** **Summary:** Now that Hisoka has gotten out of detention, he is attempting to watch Gon's first football match of the season. It is a sold out game but he not only devises a way to get in to see the match, but puts a plan in place to ensure that nothing will get between him and his future attempts to see Gon again.

Yay next chapter would be Hisoka in all his super creepy glory!

Thanks for reading and please review if you can! If you keep me waiting too long it'll be more spankies for you!

LMAO I'm totally still cracking up on what that fangirl said hahahaha


	4. Pre Game Plotting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

>  Now that Hisoka has gotten out of detention, he is attempting to watch Gon’s first football match of the season. It is a sold out game but he not only devises a way to get in to see the match, but puts a plan in place to ensure that nothing will get between him and his future attempts to see Gon again. 

 

 **Chapter Warning:**  

Rated for × Mention of Violence ×Blackmail × Obsessive Thoughts 

 **A/N:**  

Lots of reveals in this chapter ;D Thank you so much for your reviews, patience and for those of you who still like my writing! I want to update more often so I've been writing a lot and you all will see regular updates in the future. Much love (´∇ﾉ｀*)ノ♡°•♧°•☆♡ 

To the friend I originally wrote this for, I hope that seeing this update after all this time cheers you up at least a little bit☆

 

 **Chapter Dictionary:**  

o0o0o0o: Begins or ends a flashback. 

[[Sound]] 

[["Person speaking on the phone"]]

 _Italics are thoughts_  

' _Italics in single quotation marks mean the POV person is reading something'_  

Motorcycle Jacket: (also known as a Moto Jacket) made of leather with a short-waisted cut and many zippers / studs.

Un: Japanese for yep  (うん)

Matane: Japanese for see you later (またね

 **Disclaimer:** 1) All characters belong to Yoshihiro Togashi. I do not claim ownership of any of the characters mentioned; only the random OCs that are introduced to be tortured by Hisoka... 

 ****

* * *

 

 **N.B.:**  This is happening while Gon was in the locker room preparing for the game (so you'll see a little excerpt from Chapter Two)...  

Finally exiting the room that served as the Nurse's Office, Hisoka’s handsome smile became dark and cunning, spreading across his face. 

The truth was that he  ** _wanted_** Phinks and Nobunaga to find him but had only pretended he didn't so that Machi would think that he was running away from them and not off to go see what Gon was up to. It was already late and he didn't have time to waste getting into another argument with her accusing him of being a stalker. 

He straightened his shirt, checking his watch quickly before increasing his steps down the deserted hallway.  _If I remember correctly, Gon has club football this_ _evening_ _. I wonder if he'd be playing as attacking midfielder again..._  

 _Mmm~I_ _hope~_  

Hisoka shuddered in delight, remembering how aggressively agile Gon would be whenever he took to the field in that role.  _Ohhh_ _yes, I can't wait to see him on the field in those shorts...~_  

 _I've waited long enough for this~_  

 _It's finally football season again~_  

"My favorite season~" he cooed with a smile, his perverted laugh echoing through the darkened corridors as he quickly turned to hurry down the stairwell. 

The stadium where the match would be held, like many of the facilities for the extracurricular clubs at that school, belonged to S High, but it was located at least ten minutes away. If he wanted to make it in time for this evening's football match, he would need to hurry to make sure that he could buy tickets at the front gate before they were all sold out.  

With this thought in mind, Hisoka decided that he would make that ten-minute walk in five and as he emerged from the main building he walked briskly across the freshly mowed grass, smiling whilst his gaze strayed. His eyes settled on the path that led down the side of the mountain to the valley where the middle school Gon had attended was located.  

“Ah Gon-kun…” He smiled. “You're finally in High School now. With me. I've been waiting for you…waiting so long~” His words were soft, a mere whisper, but his gaze remained sharp. “It's been a long wait, but soon…—” he chuckled briefly ”—soon we shall meet…” 

o0o0o0o 

 **N.B.:**  Six years earlier… 

“Doesn’t it hurt?” Hisoka asked mockingly, looking down at the boy with a twisted smirk. He observed his shorter stature, and with barely concealed interest, Hisoka noted how this boy's slim arms and legs made him appear fragile. “It's okay to cry you know~” 

In response, the boy shook his head, making no attempt to give a verbal reply and for some reason that made Hisoka angry.  

 _This…!_  

His shrewd golden eyes wandered over the boy's small frame, taking in the freshly bruised knee and the way he was sitting in the dirt, slightly favoring his left side. 

 _But…_  

 _Did I go too far?_  

 Suddenly he felt a pang of guilt and it was the first time in his eleven years of living that he could remember feeling this bad about something he'd done. 

With fists clenching tightly at his sides, Hisoka appeared as if he was ready to beat up the younger boy.   

This feeling…he neither understood nor liked it. The way this boy was starting to make him feel conflicted about his morals without saying a word, annoyed him immensely. Who the hell was this boy? Up until five minutes ago, he had never seen him before in his life. 

Up until five minutes ago, he had been minding his own business. 

“…” 

 Leaning against the park's gazebo, alone and bored as usual, Hisoka had been pulled out of his reverie when suddenly this same boy had come running past. Not one of the many people in the busy outdoor park had been worth his interest, but now this boy, with spiky black hair (that seemed to defy gravity) and unusual tanned skin had caught his attention.  

Wild and a bit unkempt, he wore an expression that revealed his thirst for adventure whilst appearing to be in quite a bit of a hurry to get to whatever destination he had in mind. And as Hisoka watched him, with unabashed curiosity, all he could think of was that he wanted to stop him. 

 Without hesitating to deliberate much on that desire, Hisoka had put out his foot to trip him and while it had been fun to watch that once speeding figure topple over then crash to the ground, what resulted next wasn’t fun at all. 

 He had expected the boy to burst into tears, the way all young children did when they were hurt but this boy hadn't.  Hisoka had wanted to laugh while he cried and make him cry more. 

 This, he assumed, would have been better than wiling away a good Saturday evening simply people watching and tolerating the sight of kids accompanied by parents, and happy families cavorting in the grass. 

 Spoiled, happy and carefree…it was as if they were all rubbing their joy in his face. This kid too, he was sure, was a spoiled brat whose parents had probably brought him there to have a fun day at the park. But not today. Today was going to end with him crying until his mom or dad came running.  

Yet… 

That wasn’t happening. There were no tears and this boy was just sitting there, bruised and not even looking in his direction.  

 _He's…ignoring me?_  

Hisoka’s lips twisted into an almost snarl.  

 _What i_ _s he? Six?_ _Seven?_   

But his countenance was far stronger than what it should be for his age and even Hisoka could see that he was a brave one. He was quite different from all the others he'd bullied in the past. 

“Hm…” 

Frowning, Hisoka found himself not liking that the boy continued to stay silent before him without bothering to look up.  

 _Does this_ _sno_ _bby_ _brat even know who I am?_ He fumed to himself. 

“Hey you.” 

Still no response. 

The least he expected was some anger, but this indifference was just…  

 _This is just—!_ Hisoka gritted his teeth.  _He really_ ** _is_** _ignoring me!_  

Did this boy think that he could just ignore him, Hisoka Morow, the strongest kid and best fighter in S Elementary School? All the kids in the area feared him but this one seemed content to treat him with apathy rather than to cower in fear.  

 _I'll beat him and teach him to_ _respect me!_  

“Uunh!” The boy gasped as Hisoka grabbed him by the collar of his green polo tee and roughly pulled him to his feet.  

“Do you know who I am? ~” 

The boy did not answer and still did not look at him. 

“Oh, so you’re having fun ignoring me, huh?” 

Grasping his chin, Hisoka forcibly pulled his face toward him but paused instantly, the words he'd been about to lash out with, long forgotten.  

Now it was his turn to be silent as their eyes met. 

 _What…?_  

 Those eyes bore into his, silently speaking volumes to him, and in them was not fear as he had anticipated, but a fierce expression.  

These eyes, Hisoka assumed, were probably originally hazel but as they remained locked with his, they were intense, yellow ochre and flecked with bits of yellow and remnants of hazel that radiated outwards from darkened pupils. They were the most beautiful pair of eyes he'd ever seen and they made a perfect combination with this boy's tanned skin and dark hair.  

With an awareness budding in him that he barely comprehended, Hisoka’s gaze wandered. 

 _Tanned, smooth skin…_ _and—_  

The pads of his fingertips that were in contact with the boy's smooth skin tingled. 

 _He’s…beautiful…_  

Hisoka could feel his cheeks blushing. No one had ever looked at him with so much fire in their eyes before and his heart skipped a beat when the younger boy frowned as their staredown continued. This boy, although he had appeared apathetic and snobbish before, seemed as if he wanted to fight now. This intrigued him. 

“What’s your name?” 

The boy did not hesitate to reply in an even tone, “Gon Freecss.” 

  _Who is this guy?_ Gon looked down to where Hisoka was still grasping his collar and then back up to his face.  _He’s strong…_ “Are you a bully?” 

At that point, Hisoka looked at him blankly whilst Gon met his gaze with an unwavering, heated stare.  

 _He…_ _of all the questions to ask…he wants to know if I'm a bully?_ _~_  

Hisoka tried to hold back his laugh as he felt the tension in the air between them slowly evaporating.  

 _Heh…_ In the midst of trying not to crumble into a fit of uncontrollable laughter, Hisoka noted that Gon, despite facing someone taller and stronger, stubbornly managed to retain the same unfathomable eagerness in his eyes to fight and this amused him greatly.  _With that kind of mindset, I wonder how many times he gets beat up_ _every day_ _?_  

_Ha._

_This Gon_ _kid_ _surely is quite interesting~_  

 Unable to hold it back anymore, Hisoka’s eyes started to water and his laughter bubbled up from inside him, morphing from a snicker until he was laughing so hard that he had to release Gon’s collar.  

He laughed for what was probably a good five minutes and when he looked in Gon’s general direction again, half expecting that the boy would have long since taken the opportunity to run, he saw that Gon was simply standing close by regarding him with a thoroughly perplexed expression.  _He’s so honest…I thought that he was being_ _snobbish but_ _all this time…_ _he was trying not to lose his temper? Hmmm_ _…_ He smirked.  _I really like this boy~_  

“No, I'm not a bully~” Hisoka finally replied, wiping away the tears of mirth from the corners of his eyes. “Why would I ever want to bully you? ~” He lied smoothly. 

“So why did you trip me?” Gon countered, unmoved by Hisoka's sudden change in mood. This tough-looking older boy had suddenly come out of literally nowhere and Gon's initial primal instinct was to react with caution until he could decide if the other intended to harm him or not.

In the silence that lingered between them, Gon's eyes stole a quick perusal of the smirking stranger before him. The taller, crimson haired boy, with his black motorcycle jacket, blue weathered skinny jeans and black ankle boots, looked like he belonged in a gang and not on the playground. What did he want from him?

“I was bored…” Hisoka admitted, but when he saw Gon’s gaze narrow, he quickly added, “Er…so…I wasn't looking when I stretched out my foot. It's a pity you happened to be running by at the same time~”  

Midsentence, from the flash of suspicion in Gon's eyes, Hisoka had realized that if he were to admit to really bullying him, Gon would probably punch him and leave. And while he did not mind getting punched in the face by this cute boy, he found that he was filled with an undeniable feeling of not wanting to lose his company as yet. He wanted to see this boy again and again for as long as possible.  

“Oh! I see!” Gon replied, feeling a bit bad for jumping to conclusions about the older boy. He was just so used to dealing with bullies that he thought that this was just another thug that had decided to pick on him. “I'm sorry for getting mad at you…” 

“It's okay, and by the way, my name's Hisoka~” Hisoka glanced down at his bruised knee. “Come on~” 

“Where are we going?!” Gon gasped when Hisoka grabbed on to his wrist and pulled him forward as he walked ahead. It hurt to walk but he was distracted by the way Hisoka’s hand slid down from holding his wrist to holding his hand. 

 _H-He's holding my hand?_  

Hisoka interlaced their fingers. 

 _What?_  

 _Ah..._  

 _His hand is so soft!_  

Gon found that strangely, Hisoka’s grip reminded him of his Aunt Mito’s soft hands and he blushed. It was strange; how could someone so tough have the gentlest hands? How was it that someone who probably got into fights everyday posessed the softest touch? 

 _Why…?_ _His hand_ _isn't rough like mine…or dad's_ _…_ _That's_ _—_  

“So, Gon,” Hisoka started, as he finally came to a stop. “How old are you? ~” 

Gon looked around curiously and saw that they were now standing in front of the outdoor sinks near the bathrooms and he watched as Hisoka got down on one knee in front of him. 

Hisoka released Gon's hand and placed both hands on his slim smooth thigh right above his dirty bruise and below the hem of his shorts. Momentarily his eyes glazed over the contrast between the smooth, tanned unbroken skin and the grazed skin that was speckled with dirt and blood.

Golden eyes flicked up to unite with hazel. “Hm? ~” 

With that intense pair of golden eyes looking up at him and the redhead kneeling before him, Gon's heart started to drum heavily in his chest. His hand came up to clench the material of his polo tee as a simultaneous feeling of surprise arrested him.

_Am I scared?_

_Why now?_ He wondered, realizing that he hadn't been afraid of this guy when he’d mistaken him for a bully, but now, when he had proven himself to be harmless, his heart was racing and his cheeks were burning. Was he afraid or was it something other than fear that he was feeling? 

Gon felt himself incapable of deciphering the emotions that had his stomach tied up in knots and his breaths coming short, so he tried to push them aside. “You said something, um…” He attempted to recall the older boy's name but his mind was blank. His cheeks reddened in embarrassment. “Um…” 

“Hisoka.” 

“Right…Hisoka…” 

“Yes, I was asking your age.” 

“I'm nine years old…” Gon replied promptly. “I'll be ten soon.” 

“What?” Hisoka paused with his hand on one of the taps, appearing to be quite surprised at what Gon had just told him. “You’ll be ten? Wow…I thought that you were six…or something~” He looked down again and as he started to wash the blood and dirt off Gon’s knee, he added in a slightly amused tone, “You're so small for your age, I can’t believe that you’re only a year younger than me~” 

“You're eleven??” 

“Mmmhmm~”  _Actually, I'll be eleven in a few months but whatever~  
_

“But you're so tall!”  

“And you're so small~” 

Hisoka’s jest was lost on him as Gon’s eyes shone with admiration. “You look like you're strong!” 

“Heh. I guess that's what makes me look older?~” Hisoka grinned. “Anyways, I’ll be getting ready for the entrance exams for High school soon.” 

“But…you're eleven right? You're not even in middle school yet!” Gon exclaimed. “That's too soon…” 

“Tell that to my parents,” Hisoka mumbled. “Although I attend S Elementary, S High is a private school and it's not easy to get in. They're preparing me from now because they want me to make the grades for a good school like that~”  

“Ah…it must be tough.”

"Somewhat~" Hisoka mused. "When I'm tired of it all I just come out here...and watch people."

Gon paused, noting that the way Hisoka was speaking was with quite a bit of concealed disdain beneath his aloof exterior. From the way Mito-san always smiled and praised him whenever he told her that he did well on a test, Gon assumed that good grades were things that made parents happy.  

 _Doesn’t Hisoka want to do well on his exams?_ Gon pondered.  _Maybe_ _Yui_ _feels like this too_ _..._ His gaze settled on the red hair below him while Hisoka patted his bruise dry with a clean handkerchief. The slight pressure against his tender skin stung but it was not something that he couldn’t bear. It also wasn't something that he wanted to think of. Trivial matters like that were of no interest to him when there were more important questions that he needed to ask this older boy.  _Hisoka_ _said_ _that he goes to S_ _Elementary…_    

 _And if he's_ _a ye_ _ar older_ _than me._ _.._  

 “Hisoka,” Gon called and when the other boy looked up at him he continued, “Do you…um know Yui from S Elementary? He's ten just like you and…he's my brother.”  

“Yui?” Hisoka raised his slim brows. There was only one ‘Yui’ Gon could be referring to. “I may know him…but—” He tilted his head to one side “—I didn't know that he had a cute little brother? ~” 

 _Cute?_ Gon’s cheeks tinted a rosy red and he brought one hand up to rub the back of his head. Laughing awkwardly, he explained, “Well…he’s not really my brother…he's Mito-san’s adopted son. Mito-san is a nurse and she's like my mom so Yui is like a brother to me.” He was babbling now, trying to ignore the inexplicably odd feeling that had risen in him after this older boy had called him ‘cute’. “You're both the same age so I figured—” 

“Wow…” Hisoka cut in with a smirk. “Who'd have thought that you'd not only know, but be connected to Yui of all people…you two are quite similar yet so different~” 

“So you're friends?” Gon asked excitedly. 

“Hmmm…you can say that~” Hisoka smiled. “We both go to S Elementary and we do stuff together like play football a lot…amongst other things.”  _Like smoking…_  He thought, deciding that it was best not to share that bit. From the way Gon was looking at him, he could see that he admired Yui. 

“You play football, Hisoka?!”  

“Yeah, so? ~” 

“You must be really good if you play with Yui!” Gon cheered. “He's the best like my dad says he used to be at that age and I want to play like they do but everyone's always too busy to teach me…” 

Hisoka looked up at his cute little pout and both hands paused on Gon’s leg as his smile widened. This was the opening he'd been waiting for, the excuse to see this interesting boy again. 

“Want me to play with you?” he offered, trying to sound cool and casual whilst his heart pounded. Will Gon really give him the chance to see him again? 

 _I want to see you again Gon…I want to—_  

“Would you really teach me?!” 

Gon’s eyes were like saucers and Hisoka was taken aback by his level of excitement. Didn't anyone have time for this kid? Why was he so excited by the idea of having someone to play football with? 

“Are you alone at the park today, Gon? ~” 

“No, I came with Ging.” 

“Ging? ~” 

“Un, that's my dad.” 

 _So his dad is_ ** _the_** _Ging_ _Freecss_ _huh?_ Hisoka watched him closely.  _I wonder why_ _he wouldn't want to teach his son_ _how to play_ _football_ _? ~_  

Sighing, Gon went on, “Ging’s hardly around these days so I was really happy to come here today.” His voice lowered and his tone was marked with disappointment. “I thought that we were finally going to play together, but he was doing boring stuff like sleeping, so I left him over there.” 

Gon was pointing back in the direction of the cluster of park benches near the small pond several feet away and Hisoka nodded as he straightened up and looked down at him. “Ever come to the park alone?” 

“Of course! Lots of times!” 

Hisoka almost chuckled at the way Gon was trying to look tough and independent. “Well come here tomorrow alone and I'll teach you how to play football~” 

“Alone…?” 

“Mmmhmm~” Hisoka tipped up his chin and smiled. “Is there a problem with that? ~” 

“Well…” 

“Gon-kun~” he said smoothly but firmly. “I don't want anyone else's attention on you but mine~” Hisoka’s gaze intensified. “If others are watching us I believe that's going to affect how much I can teach you. I'm quite shy you know~” 

“O-okay…” Gon couldn't understand why his face felt incredibly hot whenever Hisoka touched him or looked into his eyes but he assumed that it must be because he was really happy about playing football with him. 

“Good. Be here same time tomorrow? ~” 

Gon thought for a moment. ‘Tomorrow’ was Sunday and he still had homework and chores to do. He was sure that his Aunt Mito would try to get him to stay in the house but he nodded enthusiastically.  _I want to come see Hisoka!_   _I'll do all my homework and chores this evening!_  

“I'll be here!” 

“Nice~” Hisoka said smiling. “It's a date then.” 

“A date?” 

“Mmm yes, that’s what adults do when they like each other and want to be friends~” 

“Oh…a date...” Gon mumbled, watching as Hisoka turned to walk off.  

Stopping suddenly, Hisoka turned back to him and reached into his pocket. “Here~” 

“What is it?” Gon asked but still held out his hand. When Hisoka dropped the item onto his palm, he saw that it was a band-aid.  

 _Huh?_  He regarded it with a bit of confusion.  

It was pretty, pink and decorated with the Bungee Gum candy that most of the kids in their neighborhood loved to buy. Bungee Gum was a very popular candy and there were lots of merchandise decorated in its theme but because of its kawaii nature, mostly only girls were found carrying them. 

 _Maybe Bungee Gum is_ _Hisoka’s favorite_ _candy?_ Gon wondered, deciding that this had to be the reason why someone as tough-looking as Hisoka would be carrying around something so innocent-looking and cute. He looked up at him with a befuddled gaze. 

“Your injury isn't bad so it doesn’t need stitches. The worst of it is a bit deep but quite small so that should help keep the dirt out of it until you get home to clean it properly~” Hisoka turned away again and as he started to walk, he lifted one hand. “Matane~” 

“Bye Hisoka!” Gon waved enthusiastically at the older boy's back and grinned. He couldn't believe it, he had unexpectedly made not only a new friend, but one that knew his brother and this thought made him ridiculously happy. “And thank you!” 

“Hm~” Hisoka shoved both hands into the pockets of his black leather jacket and smiled. This smile was lopsided and uncharacteristically geeky, making him appear to be older than he was; like a love-struck teen of fifteen rather than a boy of ten. “I can hardly wait to see you again Gon…~” 

 

o0o0o0o 

 

 **NB.:**  Present day. Front School grounds, 6:45pm 

“Why was I thinking about that?” Hisoka mumbled, looking up at the clear sky. He sighed.  _Maybe because it was_ _on_ _a day just like this that we met_ _for the first time_ _~_  

 _Hm. I let you get_ _away from me_ _back then_ _, but not again my fruit._  

 _This time, I won't let anyone come between us~_  

Chuckling, Hisoka leaned back casually against the building and waved at one of the security guards who happened to look his way as a small group of them patrolled close to the fence he had just jumped over.  

"Morow!" The guard called, whilst walking briskly toward the young truant.  

"Hm? ~" The man stopped directly in front of him but Hisoka did not shift out of his relaxed pose or look the least bit concerned even as the steely blue gaze pierced him. "What's up?" 

"What's a delinquent like you doing back here?" 

With a wide grin, Hisoka shrugged before replying, "Just lending a bit of support to our esteemed high school during this critical opening match~" 

A moment of silence passed between them in which the man continued to stare him down with intense scrutiny. When the young man did not flinch or show any signs of having been up to mischief, he went on, "Might I remind you, the match is that way—" the guard pointed in a direction that was opposite to where they were. "—what are you doing back here?" 

"Can't I leave the stadium to make a phone call to my dad, sir? ~" Hisoka asked innocently, his words interlaced with sarcasm. It was a lie, but the guard did not need to know that. "The match hasn't started as yet, so I have some time to spare~" 

"Hmph," The security guard huffed, his expression still darkened with suspicion. "Make it quick; there are fence-jumpers trying to enter the match for free and we're closing down this area soon. Anyone caught here is going to be punished severely." 

"Is that so? ~" 

"Yes." The man started to walk off but stopped when he remembered something. He looked back at Hisoka who was no longer paying attention to him, but was now looking down at his phone.  _Seems like_ _I was mistaken…_ _He_ _really did come out here to make a call._ "Morow!" 

"What?" Hisoka rolled his eyes before looking to the guard again with a tight smile. "Can I help you?” 

The young man sounded peeved, as if he had just been interrupted mid-thought but the guard brushed it off. "How long have you been here?" 

"A few minutes~" 

"Saw any fence-jumpers while you were out here?"  

"Hm..." Hisoka pretended to ponder this.  _Other than myself…_ "Not really~" 

"'Not really'?" The guard turned to face him fully.  _What kind of_ _a_ _halfhearted answer is that?!_ "It's either you did or you did not see anyone jump that fence, Morow. Don't get cheeky with me," he warned, to which Hisoka only sighed.  

"Other than myself, there's been no one~" 

"So...what you're saying is that  ** _you_**  jumped the fence?" The man looked surprised. Was Hisoka really telling him that he had just committed a wrongdoing? 

"Yeah, how else was I supposed to get in to see the game?" 

Staring down the young man in front of him, the guard tried to decide if Hisoka was playing him for a fool in pretending to have jumped the fence or if he really was confessing to the act. It was hard to tell if he was being serious or not though, because Hisoka's expression had not changed from the same look of boredom mixed with mischief that the teen had been wearing since he'd met him there. 

“Whatever," The guard said at last, turning on his heel and deciding not to waste any more time on the young troublemaker. "Just be gone by the time I make my next rounds." 

"Yes, sir." Hisoka gave a salute to the man's back and chuckled. "Adults are so weird," he mumbled. "Even when I tell the truth they don't believe me~" Whistling calmly, he looked down at his phone again. "Now where was I? ~"  

 _Nice~_  

The contact information clearly stood out on the bright LCD screen.  

_'Dr._ _Tsugare_  

 _Azian_ _Branch Specialist_  

 _1-238-XXX-4444_ _’_  

"Oh yes, my good friend~" 

 _Time for you and me to have a nice chat Doctor..._  

He dialed the number and waited. 

[[Ring]] 

[[Ring]] 

[[Ring]] 

[["H-hello?"]] 

"Took you long enough Doc~" Hisoka responded caustically.  

[["Oh…it's you…”]] 

“Of course it's me. Didn't you see the ID?~” He paused. “Or were you thinking of not answering my call?” 

[[“No of course not…I...I was wondering w-why you'd be calling me..."]] 

"Need I remind you that the conditions of our arrangement doesn't require you to think but to follow orders? ~" 

[["Ah..."]] 

"Are you busy? Did I catch you at a bad time? ~" 

[["N-no I—"]] 

"I know how much you love your private time with those corpses. I was hoping that I did not interrupt any thing that you may be doing with—" 

[["What do you want Hisoka?"]] 

"Now that's what I like to hear," Hisoka said teasingly, licking his lips. "You sound like a man ready to serve~" 

[["As long as you promise to keep things quiet."]] 

   
"Do I seem like a tattletale to you?"    
   
[["Sometimes I have no idea what you are..."]] 

"Anyway, so I need a favor. Will you help me?" 

   
[["Do I have a choice?"]]   
 

"No."   
 

[["Well, what do you need?"]]   
 

"There's a nurse in the YorkShin Pediatric Hospital that you may or may not know~"   
 

[["I know all the staff there. What's the name?"]]     
 

"Mito Freecss."   
 

[["Oh, that one."]]   
 

[["She's the orange-haired lady with the two boys right?"]]   
 

[["Gon and—"]]   
 

"The other one's dead~"   
 

[["He is?"]]   
 

"It's been two years Doc, get with it."   
 

[["Well I can't remember everything."]]   
 

"Too busy with those dead women I see~"   
 

[["Get to the point, Hisoka."]]   
 

"I'm concerned about Ms. Freecss."   
 

[["What did she do?"]] 

[[Did she do something to upset you?]]  
 

"No, nothing really. She's just in the way~"   
 

[["What?"]]   
 

"Don't act so shocked, Doc," Hisoka drawled. "People get in the way of others' dreams all the time~" 

[[What do you want me to do about that? I'm not going to kill—"]] 

"Hold on there, my friend~" 

[["I'm not your friend."]] 

"No one said anything about killing~" Hisoka smirked. "As a matter of fact, you'll have to worry about  ** _your_**  life if something happens to her~" 

[["Oh..."]] 

"As bittersweet as it is, I won't want to see Gon crying again~" 

[["Then what do you want me to do?"]] 

"You know a lot of influential people. You can arrange for a transfer, right?"   
 

[["A transfer?! All the way out here to the Azian Head Office?"]] 

"Yes~" 

[["Are you crazy? I'm a medical doctor, I'm not in HR, I can't just suddenly coordinate—"]]   
 

"That wasn't a question."   
 

[["It wasn't? But it sounded like you were aski—"]]   
 

"You're wasting my time, Doctor. Tell me if you can do it or not because I want to know how soon I shall let the media know about certain things like—"   
 

[["I can do it!"]]   
 

"Nice~" Hisoka smiled. "And don't make your actions seem too obvious. Ms. Freecss is a very talented Perioperative nurse and her skills are rare so it's natural that the Azian branch would want her, but don't let it get out that this was arranged."   
 

[["O-of course. I'm not stupid."]]   
 

"I've got to go now, but I have another request~"   
 

[["What is it?"]]   
 

"Make her a lucrative offer. Maybe throw in a high salary and a promotion too~" 

   
[["Got it."]] 

 

"Wait..." Hisoka paused. "On second thought...Maybe you shouldn't say that. I think it might be better if you say that you require her skills there for some special surgeries or something. Get creative. She doesn’t seem like the type to be swayed by material things~" 

[["Okay..."]] 

"Plus she might be reluctant to leave since Gon-kun would want to stay here~" 

[["I'll think of something..."]] 

   
"Thanks. You've been a big help. I'll be in touch to find out if she accepts the transfer—"   
 

[["Wait!"]]   
 

"What is it?"   
 

[["That thing you know about me...you won't tell anyone about—"]]   
 

"I won't spill your secret. Whatever you want to do in the morgue with those bodies is not my business~"  

   
[["But you won't tell Dr. Morow, right?!"]]   
 

Hisoka's laugh was lighthearted. "You make me sound like such a monster~ I'm not one to spill a man's deepest...darkest secrets...not when that man is such a devoted employee~"    
 

[["Y-yeah...um, I'll handle the news of the transfer asap."]]  
 

"Good~"

Hisoka ended the call and slipped the slim phone back into the top pocket of his jacket. "Of course I won't spill your secret, Doc," he mumbled to himself, turning to take the path that would lead him to the bleachers. "Why tell a secret when it can be used to benefit my plans in times like these? ~"

* * *

          
 

 **05** **/11/** **17** **AN** **:**  Yay an update at last! Sorry for the wait…work has been quite stressful over the past year. Anyways, enough about me, now you guys see the connection between Hisoka and Gon  (yes, Hisoka was the one to teach him about football!) and now you know a bit about that mysterious ‘nii-san’ that Gon had mentioned in the last chapter! And as Hisoka indicated to the doctor, he is now dead. Is this the reason why Gon has been so sad / usually spaces out whilst pretending to be happy (as we saw in the first chapter)? Is this why Hisoka stated then that he is the only person who really knows Gon? Well stay tuned for more!  

P.S.  Nope, Mito wasn't the one to separate Hisoka and Gon back when they had first become acquainted with each other. It was something else. Hisoka is just taking precautions and making sure to get rid of anything that might be in his way when he decides to meet Gon ;D

 **Next Chapter Preview:**   It's game time! 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The icons on Hisoka's phone;1) the ⏯YT things that you see in the notification bar, are notifications for the YTube app which is a video-sharing app similar to the one we know irl ;p It was mentioned previously in chapter two where Phinks was talking about getting grounded after his mom discovered his shoplifting haul after he posted a haul video to YTube xD
> 
> 2) The 'H' icon in the contact information is for HuntsApp, which is an instant messaging service app.


End file.
